<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atemporales by JesseLBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829658">Atemporales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack'>JesseLBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Jayden is the Five's real name, Klaus Hargreeves es realmente poderoso, Klaus and Five have a kitty and doggie, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pero no utilizo mucho ese nombre, Platonic Love, Powerful, Pseudo Incest, Slow Burn, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Universos Alternos, doggie!mrpennucrumb, kitty!oswald, no real brothers but whatever, odio y rencor, real love, romantic, teen!Klaus, teen!five, very slow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ese rostro lo reconocía, estaba un poco cambiado de la última vez que lo vio pero lo reconocía. Alto, de labios ligeramente agrietados, ojos verdes como el agua de los lagos y cabello semi enrulado en las puntas. Él no llevaba gafas para el viento, pero tenía una especie de bufanda bastante gruesa en su garganta y parte de su mentón, el bucle de su flequillo le cayó elegantemente encima de sus ojos. El temblor en su cuerpo fue de la emoción, estaba lo bastante cerca que si lo tocaba no lo traspasaría porque la nitidez de su cuerpo era humana.<br/>—Número Cuatro.... —la voz de Cinco se quiebra, está seca como su garganta y lo único que puede notar en ese momento es como los ojos de Cuatro brillan levemente cuando escucha su voz.</p><p>Es su hermano.</p><p>Es Número Cuatro.</p><p>O Cinco se encuentra con Número Cuatro en el apocalipsis, pero no es el hermano que dejó ni el que enterró ¿quién es entonces?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Ha pasado unos meses desde que camina en el árido terreno de la humanidad. Su temeraria forma de ser y su ímpetu que solía atraerlo a los problemas lo habían convertido en víctima de su propia estupidez. Lleva un carrito arrastrando detrás de él y ropa que había encontrado en una galería, los zapatos y el uniforme escolar de la academia umbrella no había durado ni cinco minutos en el terreno pantanoso y seco de las calles desoladas.<br/>
Cinco ya se resignó, no hay nadie, lo único que ha encontrado son cadáveres calcinados a su alrededor, polvo y cemento, rocas de diferentes tamaños y metales enmohecidos. Las gafas que llevan puestas fueron un gran hallazgo, cuando llegó pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo meterse a ese pequeño local reducido a escombros, hurgar entre la ropa militar y elementos de deporte, pero si alguien probablemente le habría dicho que le serviría cuando las tormentas de polvo y arena azotaran las calles de la ciudad, seguramente no le creería.</p><p>Hoy el terreno es dócil, aunque el polvo se sigue elevando con el viento y apenas se puede ver la atmósfera con tantas nubes grises que amenazan con tronar, Cinco pensó que sería un día agradable. Ha amanecido relativamente temprano y colocó sus bolsos y tienda de campaña en el carrito junto a Dolores antes de volver a su recorrido diario. Ha estado caminando desde que llegó y aun no reconoce nada entre la pila de escombros y fuego.<br/>
Cinco revivió una y otra vez ese día que abandonó su casa hace unos meses atrás, testarudo y capaz de comerse el mundo si quisiera, caminó unos cuantos metros antes de hacer el primer salto. Había logrado solamente viajar unos pocos meses y el verano azotó la ciudad, provocándole una salpicadura de sudor. La gente se encontraba relajándose a su alrededor mientras continuaba su recorrido y se arriesgó a saltar una segunda vez. El gélido invierno lo azotó y habían pasado aproximadamente dos años desde el verano, lo podía ver en los carteles y diarios que apenas tuvo tiempo de hojear.</p><p>Un tercer salto lo llevó al fin de la humanidad. Giró su cuerpo, estaba solo, no había gritos de niños, no había gente tomando helado o cubriéndose en el frío invierno, no habían pájaros ni flores, no había nieve ni calientes hogares encendidos, solamente la vibrante llama del dolor y la pérdida de la humanidad. La desesperación lo sacudió como una pesadilla y sus ojos verdes se abrieron hacia la profundidad de la melancolía, el entorno es gris y polvoriento, el abrazador fuego consumía las casas y los cadáveres se esparcían por las calles. Ya no hay una mamá comprándole una paleta a su hijo, ya no hay un policía en la esquina que cuida el transito o autos paseándose por las calles. Ya no hay carteles luminosos o semáforos en rojo, no hay anda, solo silencio y polvo y viento, solo fuego y heridas y muerte. Su cuerpo tembló y corrió hacia el refugio, tal vez buscando el consuelo de sus hermanos, de su familia, pero encontró escombros y dolor, sangre y miedo. Lloró, lloró como nunca había llorado y pidió a los gritos volver. Intentó volver, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas y no pudo, porque el viento recorrió su cuerpo y apagó su energía vital.</p><p>Y aquí estaba, unos meses después, habiendo comido solamente sopa fría, pasta en polvo y alimentos disecados. El agua es muy difícil de conseguir, pero había encontrado un purificador entre los escombros de un shopping durante su segundo día, los primeros momentos fueron los más fáciles a la hora de conseguir comida y agua, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más complicado se encontraba. El olor a azufre era fuerte y la hierba quemándose en los pastizales le provocaban nauseas. Le duelen los músculos y quiere rendirse.</p><p>Tiene trece años.</p><p>No es común que a los trece años pase algo así. Quiere llorar, quiere abrazar a alguien y quiere sentir una mano amiga en su cabeza, intentando consolarlo. Pero sabe que la humanidad no existe y que ahora es él contra el mundo, tratando de sobrevivir, tratando de llevarse la mayor cantidad de libros para volver. Solo eso.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Ha estado recorriendo esa vieja carretera por lo menos una semana entera, Cinco no es consciente del tiempo en ese momento, porque los días no son tan luminosos, las noches tampoco son tan oscuras, todo se mantiene en un neutro color gris. No hay pájaros, tampoco hay perros, solo ha visto una que otra cucaracha y una o dos ratas, animales pequeños y de asquerosa apariencia que no son susceptibles al consumo humano y Cinco no quiere recaer en esas prácticas, no aun.<br/>
Se quejó porque no comió ese plato de verduras que mamá le sirvió ese día, por qué decidió irse y dejar todo tirado ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos. Las acciones traen consecuencias inherentes, pensar en tus acciones hace que no provoques este tipo de situación más adelante, porque tienes un alto panorama sobre sus posibles consecuencias.</p><p>Pero él tiene trece años. Es la edad donde los jóvenes comienzan a experimentar esa rebeldía, donde el ardor en el vientre se va trasformando en pena y rencor, donde su cuerpo cambia, su voz cambia, su vello crece. Él no debería estar aquí, él tendría que estar con sus hermanos, haciendo cosas de hermanos, corriendo por el parque o estudiando, tendría que estar mirando el cielo, las estrellas, comiendo comida chatarra y hablando de tonterías, pero está aquí, en medio del fango y polvo, tratando de no morir de hambre o de sed, tratando de sobrevivir cuando no hay ni un alma en pena, ningún rastro de humanidad.</p><p>Y entonces sus ojos focalizan a lo lejos una mancha, una mancha bastante grande cerca de unos árboles destruidos, una mancha de tonos rojos sucios y grises. Cinco se detiene unos momentos, piensa que es un especie de ilusión, esa mancha se ha movido unos centímetros desde su posición inicial, no puede definirla todavía, está bastante lejos, pero puede intuir que es un ser vivo.</p><p>—No, Dolores, ya hemos comprobado que no hay otro ser humano —susurró, apretando fuertemente el puño del carrito—. Pero lo estoy viendo, ¿tú también lo vez? —Cinco giró su cabeza para ver al maniquí vestido de invierno, siente una ligera comezón en su espalda y traga la poca saliva que se ha formado en su boca.</p><p>Tiene miedo de avanzar y darse cuenta que esa mancha era solo un espejismo. La esperanza quiere permanecer viva todavía en su pecho, pero sabe que paulatinamente se cruzara, porque ha pasado al menos diez minutos desde que se frenó y la mancha se ha quedado quieta. Es un espejismo, no hay dudas. Vuelve a tragar y camina, escuchando solamente el crujir de las ruedas contra el cemento roto. La mancha se va volviendo más y más grande a medida que avanza, Cinco debe sacarse las gruesas gafas para poder mirar mejor y notar que poco a poco va tomando forma de ser humano.</p><p>No puede predecir mucho, salvo que es alto y tiene pantalones grises o café, unas botas que ahora son marrones por el polvo de las piedras y un especie de campera de un rojizo sucio y desgastado. Sus cabellos están al viento, Cinco puede ver los rizos que se forman en las puntas y puede percibir unos ligeros movimientos en el cuerpo. ¿Es una persona o un fantasma?</p><p>Cinco nunca ha visto un fantasma, bueno, tal vez en una ocasión 'creyó' ver uno cuando era más pequeño y Klaus le había hecho esa pequeña broma del señor del armario, Cinco lloró, tenía cuatro años. Pero luego de eso, nunca más percibió o sintió una presencia de ese tipo, sus poderes eran más de desplazamiento que de psiquismo, por lo que en ese lugar espantoso donde había terminado, era más probable que hubieran seres espectrales que aun no aceptan su muerte.<br/>
El acercamiento le provocó un escalofrío, se veía tan nítido frente a él a medida que avanzaba, de espaldas, haciendo pequeños movimientos, recién cuando estuvo a cien metros pudo sentir un murmullo, estaba hablando con alguien, estaba manteniendo una conversación con un ser que no está allí de la misma forma que Cinco hablaba con Dolores, pero a diferencia de Cinco, no había un maniquí a su lado, no había una presencia, nada. Cinco se detuvo cuando el cuerpo frente a él se tensó al escuchar los ruidos de las ruedas, dejó de hablar y lentamente comenzó a voltear su cuerpo para mostrar su cara.</p><p>Ese rostro lo reconocía, estaba un poco cambiado de la última vez que lo vio pero lo reconocía. Alto, de labios ligeramente agrietados, ojos verdes como el agua de los lagos y cabello semi enrulado en las puntas. Él no llevaba gafas para el viento, pero tenía una especie de bufanda bastante gruesa en su garganta y parte de su mentón, el bucle de su flequillo le cayó elegantemente encima de sus ojos. El temblor en su cuerpo fue de la emoción, estaba lo bastante cerca que si lo tocaba no lo traspasaría porque la nitidez de su cuerpo era humana. Cinco se sacó completamente sus gafas y con ellas el gorro que llevaba puesto. Su cabello ha crecido bastante de la última vez que se vio al espejo y lo tiene atado con una cinta que encontró en su camino.</p><p>Cinco se mantiene allí, parece que están en pausa porque ninguno es capaz de avanzar, tal vez porque tienen miedo que la ilusión se corte y desaparezcan lentamente con el viento, porque es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ven a otro ser humano.</p><p>—Número Cuatro.... —la voz de Cinco se quiebra, está seca como su garganta y lo único que puede notar en ese momento es como los ojos de Cuatro brillan levemente cuando escucha su voz.</p><p>Es su hermano.</p><p> </p><p>Es Número Cuatro.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>No han hablado desde que se encontraron, ni siquiera ha escuchado la voz de Klaus hasta ahora y cada vez siente más profundamente que es parte de un espejismo que su mente creó. Lo único que se escucha es el arrastrar del carrito sobre el pavimento y los pasos fuertes y duros de su hermano encima de las piedras molidas. Cinco a veces levanta la vista, se siente tan pequeño al lado de él, como si fuera un perrito herido buscando la protección del más fuerte, obedeciendo, cosa que nunca ocurría cuando Cinco estaba en la academia. Usualmente Klaus era disparatado, amable, invadía tu espacio personal con mucha facilidad y no dejaba de hablar, pero este Klaus es diferente. Tiene algunas heridas en su rostro producto de los granos de la edad, pero está cicatrizando bastante bien. Su cuerpo se ve un poco más ancho, más crecido y su cabello aun más rizado de lo que solía traerlo. Solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, eso fue todo y Cinco estaba detrás de él, siguiéndolo, perturbado y traumatizado. Número Cuatro parecía saber más de ese mundo de lo que él mismo sabía, pero estaba seguro que Cuatro no viajaba en el tiempo ¿cómo terminó allí si él mismo se había encargado de sepultar a Klaus hace unos meses cuando llegó a este futuro apocalíptico? ¿Cómo es posible que hayan dos Klaus en una misma realidad y que uno de ellos sea tan joven como lo es él?</p><p>Evaluándolo físicamente, Cinco intuía que ese Cuatro tendría entre dos y tres años más que él, se notan las manchas propias de la adolescencia —manchas que Cinco aun no posee por su joven edad—, también su cabello está más grasiento al igual que su rostro, suda más y tiene un ligero bello debajo de la oreja que no se afeitó bien, al parecer.</p><p>—Vamos a esa casa en ruinas que está allí, es seguro, dormí allí las últimas siete noches —la voz de Cuatro es diferente, es áspera y gruesa, pero es la voz que recuerda de cuando eran niños. Cinco solamente tiende a asentir y seguirlo, no deja de lado el carrito que lleva a cuestas y hace más fuerza de la que debería mientras trata de pasarlo por encima de los restos de roca y Terminan en un cuarto en ruinas, aun la construcción está bastante solida pero era a la intemperie. Hay rastros de una antigua fogata y también algunos elementos de limpieza y uso personal, Cinco puede notar que allí ha estado durmiendo Cuatro durante bastante tiempo, hay restos de envoltorios de barritas proteicas y cascara de manzana. Es acogedor, se siente frío aun, pero las cenizas están calientes. Número Cuatro deja el mapa que sostenía en  una mesa hecha con tablas y rocas, se sienta en el piso y busca en una mochila vieja y destartalada algo. Cinco dejó el carrito y lo siguió, aun manteniendo una considerable distancia, para luego sentarse frente a él ante la improvisada fogata sin fuego.</p><p>—¿Tienes un vaso? —preguntó y por primera vez levantó la mirada para ver a su hermano, Cinco asintió levemente y fue directo al carrito a buscar sus provisiones y utensilios, sacó de entre sus pertenencias un vaso de metal que no se había destruido, tenía que recordar la marca por si regresaba—. Dame, te pondré algo de agua fresca —Cuatro se levantó, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, se las sacude en su ropa y estiró los dedos para alcanzar el vaso que Cinco le entregó, inmediatamente se retrae en un costado, sacando una botella de agua potable y lo vierte en el vaso.</p><p>—Tú.....eres real —susurró Cinco, Klaus soltó una pequeña pero sonora carcajada, no dura mucho, pero es suficiente para que el tenso ambiente que había entre ellos cambie.</p><p>—Soy real —musitó—. Muy real.</p><p>—¿Puedo.....? —Cinco mordió su labio, dudoso de hablar. Cuatro giró sobre sus talones y lo miró desde arriba.</p><p>—¿Puedes.....? —intentó persuadir para que continuara hablando.</p><p>—¿.....tocarte? —la voz sale como un hilo, profundo y claro. En el rostro de Cuatro se estiró una sonrisa o un intento de ella. Asintió con la cabeza y extendió la mano con el agua para que Cinco pudiera beber.</p><p>A Número Cinco no le importa el agua en el vaso, lo único que quiere saber es si su mano podrá tocar la piel de su hermano o lo atravesará. Es inconexo pensarlo, pues allí está el vaso de agua que le está entregando, que claramente no está flotando y que se siente real. Cinco tomó el vaso y bebe el agua, es fresca y rica, hace tiempo que no bebe agua tan deliciosa, Cinco intuye que se debe a las cascaras de manzana que le da sabor y que Cuatro guarda tan celosamente.<br/>
Dejó el vaso a un lado y avanzó. Cuatro no retrocede, se queda allí esperando y durante unos segundos comparten una mirada que les llena el alma. <strong><em>Si es una ilusión, no me permitas perderla</em></strong>, se dice a si mismo Cinco antes de levantar la mano y estirarla lo suficiente para tocar la mejilla de Cuatro.</p><p>Se siente.....tibia.</p><p>Se siente....real.</p><p>Se siente grasienta, pero real, pero tibia, pero viva. Cinco quiere llorar, pero debe ser fuerte, siempre fue fuerte y ahora debe hacerlo, no puede llorar frente a él, no frente a Cuatro, no frente a Klaus.</p><p>Klaus.</p><p>Cinco apenas ha usado ese nombre en su cabeza, pero sabe que su hermano lo adora. Antes de irse, Mamá les había puesto nombres o al menos a la mayoría de ellos y Klaus era uno de los nombres elegidos por mamá para Número Cuatro. Ninguno de los nombres que mamá propuso para él lo convencían: Frank, Jayden, Lucas.</p><p>No sabe si hubiera querido nombre si se hubiera quedado, pero sus hermanos parecían muy contentos con dejar de lado los números, aunque él no.</p><p>Se va alejando un poco, ya ha tocado lo suficiente para darse cuenta que Cuatro está vivo y está frente a él, pero ¿qué hace allí? Ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus no habla mucho, lo cual no es común en el Klaus que él conoce. Usualmente está todo el tiempo riéndose, colocándose los zapatos de mamá y bajando las escaleras como un idiota. Su gran problema, es que no puede mantener la boca cerrada y es algo con lo que Diego y Ben han tenido que lidear. No es que Klaus no hable con Cinco, sino que cada vez que aparece en el cuarto dispuesto a tener esas largas y agotadoras conversaciones, es el propio Cinco quien le cierra la puerta en la cara. Luego de un momento puede elegir entre dos opciones, abrir la puerta y morir ahora, o esperar y morir luego. El más joven de la familia tenía pocas pulgas, pero Klaus podía hacer que esas pocas pulgas fueran el doble de intensas y el triple de fieras. Pero Cinco lo amaba como ama a todos sus hermanos, a su familia.</p><p>El silencio es incómodo, Cinco ha estado acostumbrado al silencio, pero no cuando hay un ser humano delante de él. Nunca fue bueno iniciando una conversación, eso es cosa de Klaus, pero si Klaus no quiere hablarle entonces Cinco queda con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Nunca pensó que diría eso, pero extraña a su Klaus. Extraña a ese largirucho y escuálido chico que hacía cosas tan estúpidas que arriesga su integridad corporal con tal de hacer reír, extraña ese constante susurro en su oreja porque Klaus es imposible que pare de hablar, extraña ser abrazado y tirado a la cama, siendo víctima de las cosquillas.<br/>
Últimamente no han tenido demasiado tiempo para pasar juntos con Klaus antes de su desaparición, viejos rencores y demás, pero aun así, verlo allí y que no le diga nada, que no lo toque, que no lo abrace, era casi una tortura para cualquier persona.</p><p>—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Klaus, Cinco levantó la vista de su vaso de agua.</p><p>—Trece.....casi catorce —indicó, Klaus arqueó la ceja y frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Oh —soltó, Cinco sabía que ambos no tenían la misma edad, pero esa expresión le hizo darse cuenta.</p><p>—¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —hubo una pausa muy larga antes que Klaus soltara.</p><p>—Dieciséis.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Continuará.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Este es mi primer fic con una temática similar, bueno, podemos decir que el fic donde ambos viajan al apocalipsis también sería de ese estilo, pero en este caso, quería algo nuevo. Quiero mostrar un poco de la relación de Five y Klaus, como lentamente va desarrollandose. Y creo que este fic me está ayudando bastante a expresar esto. Espero que se entienda lo que quiero transmitir. Sus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos mientras sean con respeto. Gracias.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klaus y Cinco hablan un poco del pasado. Cinco descubre los poderes que Número Cuatro tiene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Número Cuatro le gustaría ser más abierto con sus emociones, pero fue entrenado de una forma tan estricta para no sentir que incluso el incómodo y nauseabundo viaje en el tiempo lo había dejado completamente vacío de sensaciones. A utilizado un poco de su energía vital y ha encendido una chispa para que se produzca el fuego entre los escombros y cenizas de la antigua fogata, siempre funcionaba, aunque todos los días pensaba que no lo haría. <br/>Oscureció significativamente hoy, más que los otros días y el frío estaba calando los huesos, probablemente terminando el gélido invierno, el tiempo era loco. Número Cuatro pensó que esto se debía a que la tierra cambió su órbita o algo parecido, tal vez invirtió su curso y debido a esto las estaciones cambiaron, pero este no es momento para pensar en trivialidades.</p><p>A Número Cuatro le gusta observar a Número Cinco dormir. Es una pequeña costumbre que tenía cuando estaba en su realidad. No es que fuera un especie de acosador con su hermano más joven, pero él no disfrutaba de la hora de sueño, demasiados fantasmas atormentándolo, por lo que durante el día dormía y a la noche vigilaba, eso durante los primeros cinco años de entrenamiento. Luego se fue acostumbrando, pero su sueño es volátil y cualquier cosa que pasa puede hacerlo despertar dado a su hipervigilancia.<br/>Esa noche no puede dormir, el murmullo del aire lo mantiene bastante despierto y Cinco se ve demasiado en paz como para no mirlarlo. Seguramente no ha dormido en días y el cálido fulgor del fuego más la inherente compañía puede tener un efecto relajante.</p><p>Él no recuerda a su hermano tan pequeño, está demasiado delgado y también tiene varias marcas y cicatrices en sus manos que él no recordaba. Cinco nunca desapareció en su realidad, se le viene imágenes de haberlo visto antes de viajar a este mundo, sus ojos furiosos y su mirada arrogante. Todos los Hargreeves eran así, incluso él, por lo que no podía fingir que es solamente una característica propia de Cinco.</p><p>Pero este no es su Cinco, es UN Cinco, uno, de los tantos que hay en el plano dimensional. Planteó en su cabeza una teoría, una bastante disparatada donde hay tantos Cincos como Cuatros, todos tienen personalidades parecidas, aspectos parecidos, pero todos toman rumbos diferentes. <br/>El Cinco de la realidad de ese niño, al parecer viajó en el tiempo y se perdió, se mantuvo aquí en esta mierda durante años y quien sabe si podría volver algún día o solo sería un niño desaparecido. El Cinco que él había encontrado en este lugar, vivió hasta la madurez física, tenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo que solía recordar y una cicatriz en su ceja derecha, había muerto con la mano dirigida hacia un edificio particular, como si intentara llegar allí pero no pudo. <br/>Y luego esta su Cinco, el que no huyó, el que desarrolló sus poderes, el que se sentía mejor que todos ellos y quien había discutido con Cuatro momentos antes que cayera en este mundo.</p><p>Fue ese Cinco quien lo arrojó a esta realidad. Fue ese Cinco quien lo empujó fuera de su universo y lo condenó aquí. Por lo que, cuando vio a ese pequeño y escuálido niño arrastrando un carrito con un maniquí a medio vestir, el corazón de Cuatro se estrujó.</p><p>No se dio cuenta cuando Cinco se movió la primera vez sumergido en una pesadilla, estaba demasiado ocupado preparando una jarra de té con el agua destilada de la botella y algunos polvos que encontró. Vence en Marzo de 2020. Bueno, estuvo a punto de no poder beberlo.</p><p>Cinco se mueve una segunda vez y hace más ruido que la anterior, Klaus se asusta lo suficiente para saltar y girar a verle. Solo hay una bolsa de dormir, Cinco le avisó sobre ello y aunque pensó que lo mejor era compartirla, Klaus no estaba acostumbrado al contacto humano y Cinco tampoco, por lo tanto prefirieron mantenerlo así, que Cinco usara la bolsa, era más pequeño.</p><p>La tercera vez que se sacudió, Klaus se dio cuenta que realmente la pesadilla era bastante seria, pudo escucharlo hipar un poco y unas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos cerrados, terminando en su boca. Klaus jamás vio a Cinco llorar, a su Cinco. Honestamente nunca vio a ninguno de sus hermanos llorar. Han sido entrenados con dureza, por lo que no han podido experimentar sentimientos humanos, son más máquinas de lo que podrían desear. Klaus no sabe mucho sobre el consuelo, una vez leyó un libro donde dos personas se consolaban y no lo entendió, ninguno de sus hermanos lo hizo, por lo que simplemente lo dejó entre la pila de libros. Consolar a alguien que tenía una pesadilla no era propio de un Hargreeves, pero algo en el corazón endurecido de Klaus le hizo permitirse un poco de calor, se acercó suavemente a Cinco y lo movió, tal vez para despertarlo y que dejara de soñar, pero Cinco no se despertó hasta que lo meneó más fuertemente y los ojos verdes brillaron con el fuego de la fogata. Apretó la bolsa de dormir y miró a Klaus como si fuera un fantasma, luego observó alrededor y se dio cuenta que fue una pesadilla, que al menos no estaba solo como las veces anteriores.</p><p>—Fue un mal sueño —susurró Klaus y sirvió un poco de té en la taza de Cinco—. Toma algo de té, te hará sentir mejor.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó Cinco, tomando con sus manos la taza.</p><p>—Lo dice en el envoltorio. 'Un té siempre te hará sentir mejor' —señaló mostrando el envoltorio del saquito de té, Cinco sonrió de costado y bebió.</p><p>Se mantuvo un rato así, aun metido en la bolsa de dormir, con la taza de té en sus manos, soplando para que pueda beberla mejor, temblando levemente y con solo el crispante fuego susurrando en la noche. Cinco trató de ignorar el hecho que Klaus no ha dejado de mirarlo ni siquiera un segundo, incluso cuando estaba dormido lo miraba y aunque Cinco ama el silencio, en esta ocasión le resulta asfixiante.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó alzando su mirada y focalizándola en Klaus.</p><p>—Eres tan diferente y tan parecido —señaló, sus ojos bajaron a su propia taza de té.</p><p>—¿A quién?</p><p>—A ti mismo, bueno al tú que conozco —señaló, Cinco y Klaus no habían compartido mucho desde que se encontraron, pero algo era seguro, este Klaus no era el mismo que Cinco conoció antes de llegar hasta aquí, incluso en esta realidad, el Klaus que había encontrado muerto no era el mismo Klaus que él conoció.</p><p>—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?</p><p>—Dos.</p><p>—Tonto —susurró para sí mismo, Klaus soltó una pequeña risa—. ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? Tú no tienes el poder de viajar en el tiempo.</p><p>—Hm, fácil —musitó antes de dar un trago al té y exhalar profundamente—. Tú me arrojaste aquí.</p><p>—Yo no...</p><p>—Bueno, tú no, el tú que yo conocía —indicó y puso una mano en su omóplato para masajeárselo—. Estábamos discutiendo y sin querer abriste un portar y terminé aquí, supongo que ahora debes estar buscando la forma de traerme de nuevo.</p><p>—O tal vez estoy agradecido de haberme deshecho de ti —comentó en broma, Klaus sonrió suavemente.</p><p>—Puede ser —Cinco relamió sus labios y volvió a beber el té, era amargo, pero sabía bastante bien y lo calentaba—. Lo lamento.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Por haberlo hecho, lo lamento —musitó, Klaus negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ni siquiera echo la culpa a Cinco, simplemente ocurrió, podría ser él quien estuviera aquí, bueno, prácticamente lo está —Klaus jugó un poco pasando el dedo por alrededor de la taza y vuelve a respirar profundo—. Me alegra que estés aquí, sé que no te lo dije y parece que no me interesa. Pero es bueno hablar con un ser vivo, para variar.</p><p>—¿Hay....?</p><p>—¿Fantasmas? Sí —señaló, Cinco queda sorprendido—. No, no puedo leerte los pensamientos.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes eso?</p><p>—Eres un libro abierto cuando quieres.</p><p>—Oh, bien ¿qué estoy pensando ahora? —indicó entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>—Que me veo muy bien vistiendo pana.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Cinco preguntó y Klaus comenzó a reír, era divertido, al menos, la risa cortaba el monótono sonido del fuego.</p><p>—Solo bromeaba —señaló—. Lo mejor es que duermas un poco más, supongo que en breve el alba aparecerá y nos queda un recorrido bastante grande.</p><p>—¿Hacia dónde vamos? —preguntó, Klaus alzó los hombros.</p><p>—Hacia donde nos lleve el viento, supongo que por comida, las provisiones que encontré son bastante escasas, necesitamos ir hacia el puerto, llegaremos en dos o tres días más, tal vez podremos encontrar alguna bicicleta en mal estado o algo para poder recorrer el camino más rápido.</p><p>—Tengo un carrito, en una bicicleta no entrará —Klaus negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Tendrás que dejar el carrito.</p><p>—¿Pero Dolores....? —Cinco giró la cabeza para ver el maniquí a medio vestir que se encontraba allí, inerte.</p><p>—Dolores es un maniquí, Cinco —Klaus se levantó de su lugar y caminó lentamente hacia donde Cinco aun estaba sentado, colocó una mano en sus cabellos castaño oscuro y lo acarició—. Duerme, nos vemos en la mañana —musitó.</p><p> </p><p>Cinco no pudo decir nada, de alguna forma se quedó completamente dormido.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Cinco se despierta pasado el mediodía o lo que piensa que es el mediodía. Se ve bastante más claro que otros días y las nubes grises comienzan a disiparse. Su cuerpo está bastante cansado a pesar que ha dormido lo suficiente, pero tal vez se debe a la incómoda posición en la que lo hizo. Cruje un poco su cuerpo, está listo para emprender el viaje y comienza a guardar la bolsa de dormir. No ve a Klaus por ningún lado, pero cree que fue a buscar un poco de agua, la botella que usó a la noche para el té ahora está vacía y se ha llevado la jarra. <br/>Cinco siente temor, no confía lo suficiente en Klaus para sobrevivir, pero si se ha mantenido vivo hasta ahora no es solo por gracia de algún ser mítico que los vigila, debe tener habilidades, como ayer, cuando estaba completamente despierto y parecía no tener ni las más mínimas ganas de volver a dormir pero de alguna forma logró quedarse dormido.</p><p>—Extraño, muy extraño —masculló mordiéndose el labio.</p><p>—¡Te levantaste! —indicó Klaus desde arriba, Cinco debe levantar la cabeza para verlo. Está en el techo de la construcción conjunta a donde pasaron la noche. Cinco no ha visto escaleras alrededor, no sabe cómo ha llegado allí, pero su pregunta se responde rápido cuando el joven se arroja de la altura y desciende como si estuviera flotando.</p><p>—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—preguntó sorprendido, Klaus arqueó la ceja.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa? —musitó, sus pies descalzos tocan el suelo—. Tenemos que irnos.</p><p>—Hm, de acuerdo —Klaus se mantuvo en su posición, luego tomó sus zapatos y se calzó.</p><p>No hablaron por un tiempo, Klaus no solía hacerlo y Cinco no se sentía cómodo charlando con alguien desconocido aunque tuviera la cara de su hermano. Recogieron sus cosas.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Su primera pelea fue bastante estúpida y nada divertida. Cinco no estaba de humor y Klaus estaba aun menos. Los caminos se bifurcaban y tenían que elegir. Al oeste estaba el mar, pero al este había una gran ciudad donde seguramente encontrarían comida y refugio, por lo que ambas opciones eran peligrosas y propicias para ambos. Klaus estaba de acuerdo en ir al mar, pero Cinco le decía que lo más seguro era ir directamente a la ciudad para buscar provisiones, no por nada se estaban quedando sin suministros, además ir a la playa en estos momentos era una pérdida de tiempo. <br/>Cinco y Klaus no peleaban con regularidad, apenas hablaban o se mantenían durante varios minutos mirándose, sobre todo cuando el otro no percibía esto o estaba haciendo algo para no morir, por lo que alzar la voz no es algo común en su expedición por sobrevivir.</p><p>—Me parece una pérdida de tiempo y una estupidez ir hacia la playa —señaló Cinco sosteniendo un especie de mapa que Klaus le entregó la primera noche, deteniéndose, Klaus giró sobre sí mismo y lo observó—. Nuestra prioridad es conseguir la mayor cantidad de comida, Número Cuatro, estamos desabastecidos y si no encontramos algo para comer, moriremos en poco tiempo, lo mejor es ir hasta la ciudad.</p><p>—En las playas también podemos encontrar comida, hay mucha vida marina aun y el agua podemos potabilizarla, necesitamos agua y las ciudades están secas.</p><p>—¿Por qué eres tan terco? —preguntó Cinco y dejó de cargar el enorme bolso que llevaba en su espalda—. Tengo tres años menos pero soy más listo que tú.</p><p>—¡Ja! Sino fueras por mí, estarías muerto —comentó antes de también dejar de lado su mochila y caminar hacia donde estaba su hermano.</p><p>—¿Piensas pegarme? Nunca fuiste tan fuerte para hacerlo, Klaus —gruñó Cinco y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar lentamente, Klaus sabía que nunca debía hacer enojar a Cinco, sabía que había duras consecuencias, incluso, una de ellas era estar allí, en medio de la nada, fue por una idiotez suya y un enojo de Cinco por el que terminó solo durante tantos meses.</p><p>—No pienso hacerlo —Klaus sonrió.</p><p>—Eres estúpido, igual que el otro Klaus —soltó casi escupiendo y solo pasaron un minuto antes que empiece a sentir una sensación rara en su arco de cupido.</p><p>Los ojos de Klaus estaban directamente allí, como si algo estuviera descendiendo de la nariz de Cinco y el más joven lo sintió perfectamente, por lo que alzó una de sus manos y tocó por encima del labio con sus dedos sintiendo un frío líquido. Cuando vio su mano, notó que era sangre. Le estaba sangrando la nariz, de la nada misma.</p><p>—¿Qué diablos? —murmuró, Cinco comenzó a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza que lentamente se fue agravando, la perdida de visual se intensificó y la sangre siguió cayendo de su nariz.</p><p>Lo último que pudo ver eran los ojos verdes de Klaus fijos en él y como lentamente iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Tal vez es el destino o incluso que Klaus estaba muy cerca de él, pero su cuerpo nunca golpeó el suelo o al menos nunca padeció el impacto que conllevaba eso, simplemente se desvaneció y todo fue negro.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Klaus retumbó en su cabeza cuando sus ojos lentamente se empezaron a abrir, estaba acostado encima de la tierra, con un paño en su nariz que Klaus estaba sosteniendo, el sol había comenzado a caer, por lo que Cinco pensó que al menos habían pasado unas dos horas.</p><p>¿Dos horas inconsciente? Había comido y bebido agua, además recordaba su nariz sangrante momentos antes. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Sus ojos se concentraron en Klaus, se veía culpable y un tanto preocupado, no dejaba de hablarle o de preguntarle si estaba bien. Cinco no era tonto, pudo leer perfectamente la situación y lograr hilar una teoría. Cuando Klaus le tocó la cabeza pudo dormirse perfectamente y cuando se enojó, le hizo sangrar la nariz y desmayarse. ¿Qué tan monstruosos eran los poderes de este Klaus?</p><p>—¿Qué.....qué me hiciste? —preguntó apartando la mano de Klaus de encima suyo y tomando el paño por sí mismo.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas?</p><p>—No soy estúpido, Klaus. ¿Qué me hiciste? —indicó y se sentó, su cuerpo estaba bastante entumecido pero no se encuentra herido, seguramente Klaus lo tomó en brazos antes que se cayera.</p><p>—Lo lamento —musitó—. Aun tengo ese problema.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Cinco, Cuatro relame sus labios y muerde ligeramente el de abajo, no quiere hablar demasiado, pero está atrapado en un mundo apocalíptico con una pequeña versión de uno de sus hermanos, cree que es el momento de ser franco.</p><p>—¿Qué tipo de poderes tiene tu Klaus? —cuestionó, respondió la pregunta con otra pregunta.</p><p>—¿Poderes? Bueno, él puede hablar con muertos.</p><p>—¿Solo eso? —arqueó la ceja. Cinco asintió—. Vaya, con razón actuabas así. Bueno, verás, mis poderes son mucho más fuertes y destructivos que hablar solo con muertos. Los muertos son energías psíquicas que puedes controlar, al verlos, significa que tu poder de psiquismo es muchísimo mayor. Medianamente todos en la familia Hargreeves somos psíquicos, algunos más poderosos que los otros.</p><p>—¿Incluso Luther?</p><p>—¿Número uno? Sí, incluso número uno —señaló asintiendo con la cabeza—. Papá nos entrenó para eso, nuestras habilidades físicas y psíquicas son superiores a cualquier otro ser humano, de este o de otros planetas. Yo soy psíquico, tengo telequinesis, soy telépata y empata.</p><p>—¿Telépata?</p><p>—Veo tus recuerdos cuando te toco, puedo manipular tu mente y también tus deseos. Tengo la capacidad de hacerte dormir, de herirte e incluso destrozarte, puedo hacer todo con solo tocarte o pensarte.</p><p>—¿Cómo funciona eso? —cuestionó.</p><p>—Tengo la capacidad de manipular las ondas eléctricas neuronales, invertir su curso, ampliarlo y hacerlo padecer. Puedo sentir los sentimientos y emociones, agrandarlos o simplemente desaparecerlos.</p><p>—Eso es de temer —bajó la cabeza.</p><p>—Tú nunca me temiste, siempre me retabas a más.... —señaló alzando los hombros—. Pero todo este poder tiene un enorme costo emocional. Ninguno de nosotros era capaz de sentir amor, ni fraternal ni romántico.</p><p>—Oye....yo también —Cinco dejó de hablar cuando los ojos de Klaus lo miraron, se sintió intimidado, pero continuó—. ¿También puedo hacer eso?</p><p>—Eso y mucho más, querido Cinco. Tu poder es tan inmenso que eres capaz de viajar entre el espacio, tiempo y dimensiones, volver sin ningún problema y manipular el tiempo a tu antojo. Podías adelantarlo y retrocederlo, incluso una vez fuiste capaz de pausar el tiempo ¿suena bien para ti? —Klaus sonrió recordando aquellos momentos, Cinco asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, todos teníamos diferentes grados de telequinesis, Número siete y yo éramos los que más poseíamos, luego estaba Número Dos....Tres, tú y por último número seis y Número Uno. Las especialidades de cada uno...</p><p>—Espera ¿dijiste Número Siete? —preguntó sorprendido, Klaus arqueó la ceja.</p><p>—¿Acaso tu número siete no tiene poderes? —preguntó sorprendido, Cinco negó con la cabeza—. Eso es extraño, ella es bastante poderosa. Bueno, papá en un principio pensaba no entrenarla y usar a Número Tres para que su mente crea que no es poderosa, pero supongo que esa es nuestra principal diferencia —sonrió de costado y giró la cabeza para ver el desierto delante de ellos—. Todos nosotros hemos desarrollado nuestros poderes a un nivel bastante profundo. Hemos perdido toda la capacidad de amar y sentir amor, hemos perdido los sentimientos y somos máquinas.</p><p>—Por eso eres tan....</p><p>—¿Tan qué? —Klaus lo vuelve a mirar.</p><p>—Bueno, tu yo de mi mundo es más.... —Cinco no sabe como describir a Cuatro, no puede decir algo más de lo que no sepa el propio Cuatro—. Es miedoso, pero también es excéntrico y divertido, habla demasiado, a veces simplemente no cierra la boca.</p><p>—Me alegro poder expresarme en tu mundo —soltó.</p><p>—Pero también es muy sufrido, papá lo encerraba en un mausoleo todas las noches para que pierda el miedo a los fantasmas —aclaró Cinco, Klaus suspiró.</p><p>—También lo hizo conmigo, el problema es que yo nunca le temí a los seres espectrales, utilizaba mi energía psíquica para mantenerlos a raya y funcionó bastante bien, creo que eso debería hacer tu Klaus.</p><p>—Creo que no puede, el terror es mucho —musitó—. ¿Tenemos algo de agua?</p><p>—¿Quieres? Queda una botella —Klaus se levantó y caminó hacia la mochila, sacó una botella de agua y se la pasó a su hermano, este la abrió y bebió—. Eres bastante diferente al Cinco que conozco.</p><p>—¿Hm? —Cinco lo miró, aun bebiendo.</p><p>—Número Cinco siempre fue arrogante, pensando que porque es inteligente es mejor que todos y la verdad es que lo era, sabía aprovechar su poder para toda clase de situaciones, era quien más entrenaba tanto el cuerpo como la mente, incluso lo había visto agotado una vez porque su entrenamiento era muy duro. Cada vez que se teletrasportaba, se tensaban los músculos —Cinco le pasa la botella a Klaus.</p><p>—Me pasaba también, cuando empecé a entrenar.</p><p>—¿Puedes hacerlo aquí? ¿Teletrasportarte? —preguntó, Cinco miró sus manos.</p><p>—Intenté hacerlo pero...</p><p>—No, no me entiendes. teletrasportarte espacialmente.... —señaló—. No intra-inter dimenso-temporal, sino un traslado corpóreo espacial.</p><p>—Mierda, ver a Klaus hablar así es raro incluso para mí —Klaus rió bajo y asintió.</p><p>—Veo que tu Klaus es un idiota absoluto, pero en mi familia todos sabemos todos del poder del otro. Papá nos hacía estudiar a los demás por si en algún momento debíamos detenernos.</p><p>—¿Detenernos?</p><p>—A veces los poderes se salían de control y teníamos que ser capaces de parar a nuestro hermano, incluso si debíamos matarlo.</p><p>—Ahora entiendo porque no hay sentimientos pero ¿incluso Luther y Allison? —Klaus frunce el ceño.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa con ellos?</p><p>—¿No sienten atracción? —cuestionó Cinco, a pesar que se había ido bastante temprano, era consciente que sus hermanos se sentían atraídos el uno al otro.</p><p>—Honestamente  Número Uno y Número Tres no se llevan tan bien, incluso Número Dos es quien mejor se lleva con Uno, y tal vez Seis.</p><p>—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido, Klaus también lo parecía—. ¿Por qué lo llamas por los números? ¿No tienen nombres?</p><p>—Tenemos nombres para los papeles en el mundo real, Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves y Jayden Hargreeves.</p><p>—¿Me llamo Jayden?</p><p>—Tú lo escogiste entre tres nombres más: Jayden, Frank y Lucas, preferiste Jayden porque sentías que era más completo, algo así —levantó los hombros y ayudó a su hermano a pararse—. Luego tenemos los apodos: Spaceboy, Kraken, Rumor, Séance, Boy, Horror y White Violín. Pero papá nos llama por los números.</p><p>—Oh, ya veo.</p><p>—Bueno, vamos para la ciudad —indicó Klaus con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿La ciudad? ¿No querías ir a la playa? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>—Me dieron ganas de ir a la ciudad —Klaus guiñó el ojo a su pequeño hermano y caminó hasta donde dejaron las mochilas para colocarse la suya—. Vamos, el sol comienza a bajar y tenemos que buscar un lugar donde dormir.</p><p>—¡Vamos!</p><p> </p><p>Esta aventura será interesante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klaus recuerda cuando su padre lo hizo luchar con su hermano. Poderes se revelan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tintineo. Un terrible tintineo en su cabeza. Todo está tan oscuro y frío que siente su cuerpo temblar. Nuevamente el tintineo de una campana, puede verse a sí mismo, tiene diez años o tal vez un poco más y está parado en el centro de una enorme habitación. Aun tiene ese maldito uniforme que le entra ridículamente enorme, pero su crecimiento es bastante veloz, más que el de sus hermanos. Tragó de su propia saliva y lentamente una figura aparece delante suyo, es su padre, quien lo mira con ojos espectrales y fríos, como siempre.</p><p>—¡NUMERO CUATRO, ERES INSOLENTE! —gritó acercándose un poco para luego apartarse y dejar ver quien realmente se encontraba delante suyo—. ¡HAZLO NÚMERO CUATRO, NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!</p><p>Siguió temblando, le duelen los músculos y tiene ganas de llorar, sabe lo que su padre quiere que haga, pero no desea hacerlo. Frente a él está un muy pequeño y asustado Número Cinco. Por su tamaño, no debe tener ni siquiera diez años,  lo que puede percibir su edad como igual. Su padre se pone violento.</p><p>—¡GOLPEA A TU HERMANO, GOLPEALO NÚMERO CUATRO! —gritó nuevamente. Cuatro se asustó, no quiere hacerlo, Cinco es la persona que más ama en el mundo.</p><p>Número Cuatro sabe por qué el entrenamiento es con Número Cinco, su padre está completamente seguro que Cuatro debe reprimir las emociones y el cariño, es quien más afecto ha creado y Número Cinco es un especie de talón de Aquiles para él. Número Cuatro ha entrenado con sus otros hermanos antes y no ha tenido problema en hacerlo, es parte del entrenamiento de cada uno, pero con Cinco nunca ha resultado bien. En una ocasión, Número Cuatro destruyó todos los vidrios y reliquias que Reginald tenía en la habitación, pero jamás tocó un solo pelo de Número Cinco y eso había provocado un terrible odio de Hargreeves hacia el pequeño Cuatro.</p><p>—¡DEBES HACERLO, DEBES GOLPEARLO! —gritó nuevamente, Cuatro apretó sus puños, quiere llorar y ve a Cinco bajar la cabeza y esperar el golpe violento que nunca llega—. ¡ERES INSOLENTE, ESTAS ATROFIADO, ERES UNA DECEPCIÓN NÚMERO CUATRO!</p><p>Quiere que se detenga, quiere que este poder no sea suyo, es incapaz de hacerlo, no puede, basta con ser Número Cinco para destruirlo completamente y aunque no quiere admitirlo, sabe que es capaz de morir solamente si lo hace Numero Cinco. Por lo cual no puede, no puede herirlo.</p><p>—¡GOLPEA  A NÚMERO CINCO! —gritó nuevamente Reginald y los ojos de Klaus se ponen tan blancos que Hargreeves intuye va a hacer explotar su poder.</p><p>Pero en lugar de golpear a Cinco, Cuatro miró y atacó de lleno a su padre, haciéndolo volar por los aires y golpeándolo contra una pared lisa.  El viento que anteriormente rodeaba a Cuatro fue menguando y tanto él como Cinco abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Reginald tirado en el suelo. Pogo se acercó para ayudarlo, pero Reginald le impidió que lo hiciera y colocó su monóculo roto en el ojo izquierdo nuevamente.</p><p> </p><p>—Klaus.... ¡KLAUS! —Klaus se abrió los ojos y encontró a Cinco delante suyo. Aun era de noche y estaban en una pequeña habitación en la ciudad, habían comido algunos paquetes de papas y un chocolate, le dolía el estomago y seguramente tuvo una pesadilla—. No dejabas de gritar ¿estás bien?</p><p>—Sí, si, estoy bien, tuve un especie de sueño....raro, o recuerdo, no sé —musitó y buscó con sus ojos la botella de agua para servirse un poco en el vaso.</p><p>—¿Recuerdo?</p><p>—No es nada —masculló.</p><p>—No te hagas el duro conmigo Klaus, puedes compartir lo que quieras ¿qué soñaste? —Klaus sabe que Cinco tiene razón, lo miró de reojo unos minutos antes de suspirar y tomar un poco del agua limpia y destilada de la botella.</p><p>—Solo un pequeño recuerdo de cuando éramos niños....en el entrenamiento....contigo... —se detuvo unos segundos—. Bueno no 'contigo' pero si con tu otro yo.</p><p>—¿Entrenaba contigo? —preguntó sorprendido, en su realidad los entrenamientos eran solitarios, salvo por algún que otro entrenamiento grupal o el baile de salón, los demás eran individualizados.</p><p>—Ya sabes, con el fin de suprimir emociones teníamos que atacarnos el uno al otro, de esa forma, si alguno de nosotros desataba la ira del otro, sabíamos cómo frenarlo —bebió un poco más de agua y dejó el vaso a un costado.</p><p>—¿Y qué ocurrió? —preguntó acomodándose mejor en el piso, junto a su hermano. Klaus tembló ligeramente, miró de reojo a Cinco y mordió su labio.</p><p>—Lo noquee.</p><p>—¿A mí?</p><p>—No, a papá —dijo y soltó una risa, Cinco también lo hizo—. Él me pedía que te haga daño, que te empujara a ti lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte daño, pero no pude, nunca pude.....</p><p>—¿Nunca pudiste hacerlo? Pero....ayer cuando —señaló.</p><p>—No, espera, no me entiendes..... —miró a Cinco—. Si puedo hacerlo, pero nunca quise hacerlo, a veces pierdo el control cuando me enojo y termino hiriendo a las personas que más amo, por eso trato de mantenerme serio e inmutable, cuando comienza a crecer un tipo de sentimiento en mi, simplemente destrozo todo.</p><p>—¿Alguna vez me golpeaste? Digo, a mi otro yo —preguntó sorprendido, Klaus intuye que probablemente el Klaus del mundo de Cinco era incapaz de lastimar a alguien y de cierta forma envidiaba que pudiera hacerlo, que haya podido apagar sus destructivos poderes.</p><p>—Sí y no me enorgullece.</p><p>—¿Cómo ocurrió?</p><p>—No es necesario.... —pero antes de continuar, Cinco lo detiene.</p><p>—Quiero saber....</p><p>Klaus, quien intentó levantarse, se detiene unos momentos y se sentó. Su cabeza empieza a doler ligeramente de recordar esos sucesos. Su padre era un sádico y estaba seguro que esta era la mejor forma para que los hermanos pudieran luchar correctamente, incluso si uno de ellos era poseído o afectado por la maldad. Número Cuatro nunca estuvo de acuerdo, pero obedeció a su padre todo lo que pudo y más. <br/>Se acomodó un poco el cabello grasiento y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Recordar esos momentos le causaban nostalgia, principalmente porque extrañaba su mundo, a sus hermanos, incluso a su padre, pero estar en ese lugar y tratar de sobrevivir solo sería un dolor de culo si ese pequeño Cinco no se hubiera atravesado por su camino. Aun recuerda el momento donde escuchó el leve quejido de las ruedas contra el pavimento y como notó al muchacho acercándose con una sorprendida mirada.</p><p>—Bueno —pensó unos minutos y cerró los ojos—. Solo una vez.</p><p>—¿Una vez? —arqueó la ceja.</p><p>—Sí, papá utilizó a The Rumour para hacerlo, le pidió que te dijera que me ataques y bueno, lo hiciste —bajó la mirada, Cinco no podía creer que su padre haya utilizado a su hermana para eso—. Me rompiste la nariz y algunas costillas, pero al final te ataqué, estuviste inconsciente una semana..... —suspiró—. Pero papá dejó de molestarnos luego de eso, aunque nuestra relación sufrió un quiebre a partir de ahí.</p><p>—Lo lamento —Cinco también bajo la cabeza, Klaus arqueó la ceja y giró la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Por eso.</p><p>—Tú no hiciste nada, tampoco Cinco lo hizo, fue nuestro padre, un ser vil y asqueroso que solo buscaba el conflicto entre sus hijos —suspiró—. Lamento haberte despertado.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—Seguramente mis gritos en el sueño hizo que te despiertes, no quiero perturbar el tuyo.</p><p>—No lo hiciste, estaba despierto, no puedo dormir —masculló, Klaus estaba a punto de ofrecer sus poderes, pero no quería volver a hacerlo, no quiere usarlos en Cinco.</p><p>—Ehm....¿quieres....? —Klaus no terminó la frase, Cinco sonrió.</p><p>—Puedes... —asintió, Klaus entonces se acercó y le tocó la cabeza para ver como lentamente los ojos de Cinco se cerraban y caía encima suyo, Klaus sonrió y lo acomodó mejor en el piso, besándole la frente:</p><p>—Buenas noches, Cinco.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>—Dime un color —Cinco abrió los ojos, el techo de su casa es de un tono bastante opaco y gris, pero la sensación es caliente y hogareña. Cinco le gustaría estar perdido en ese color, en el color del hogar, el fuego caliente y las miradas sonrientes, pero incluso cuando está allí, la vida suele ser diferente a la de un niño normal—. Cinco, dime un color.</p><p>La voz redundante y alegre se escucha muy cerca de su oído, basta con solo mover un poco la cabeza para ver la otra justo al lado. Estaban acostados en el piso, encima de la alfombra persa que le compró Reginald a su hijo favorito, se habían acostado de una forma que sus cabezas estaban juntas pero sus cuerpos se encontraban en diferentes direcciones, justo de lados opuestos. Cinco no mueve del todo su cabeza para verlo, solo ligeramente, para notar los ojos verdes puestos en el techo y una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.</p><p>—No lo sé, Klaus ¿Para qué quieres un color? —gruñó Cinco y sus manos se depositaron encima de su vientre, Klaus giró la cabeza completamente para verlo de frente.</p><p>—Es un juego, escoge un color......</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—Escoge un maldito color, Cinco —Klaus se sentó, Cinco rodeó sus ojos y también lo hizo.</p><p>—De acuerdo, Azul...</p><p>—Hmmm, escoge otro color ¿puedo sugerir turquesa? —Cinco soltó una risa, nuevamente suspiró y giró sus ojos.</p><p>—Ok, escogeré....hmmmmm.....turquesa....es casi lo mismo que el azul —dijo con gracia, Klaus se negó y se acomodó más en el piso para estar al lado de su hermano pero mirando hacia el lado opuesto, sus caderas se chocaron.</p><p>—No es lo mismo, tus ojos no son azules, son turquesa —señaló Klaus, Cinco arqueó la ceja—. Amo el turquesa ¿sabes? Es mi color favorito, nunca lo uso, porque no luce bien en ningún lado, salvo en tus ojos.</p><p>Cinco lo miró, como si acabara de decir algo completamente irracional y luego estiró la mano tomando una almohada y golpeándole en la cara, a lo que Klaus exclama un leve 'auch', en forma humorística, porque realmente no dolió el golpe.</p><p>—Estúpido...</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Cinco recordó esos momentos con su hermano mientras miraba a Klaus —otro Klaus— caminando entre las rocas para llegar a un especie de biblioteca en ruinas. Habían tomado un camino diferente y se habían encontrado con la instalación casi intacta, había unas rocas de gran tamaño, polvo y una pared completamente derribada, pero los libros seguían en perfecto estado. Klaus suspiró pesadamente y Cinco rió. Han pasado al menos dos semana desde que están juntos y la relación se ha estrechado un poco más de lo que era cuando se conocieron. Klaus se da el lujo de sonreír estando con Cinco y Cinco deja su terrible malhumor para también devolverle la sonrisa. No es raro, Cinco extraña a Klaus, a su Klaus, al Klaus que le hace reír todo el tiempo y que, aunque él lo niegue, ha alegrado la vida de Cinco en varias ocasiones. Pero este Klaus no es del todo malo, sigue siendo su hermano, el que conoce, pero es diferente en actitud y su mirada es mucho más distante y pacífica. Ambos tienen el tatuaje, al menos de cierta forma los une, pero luego observa otras cosas de la fisonomía de Klaus y se da cuenta que no son los mismos.</p><p>Está empezando a hacer calor, la primavera empieza a marcar su terreno y su hermano se ha sacado la chaqueta de invierno para estar en camiseta, fue ahí cuando observó el tatuaje y vio aquellos pequeños detalles que hacían a este Klaus diferente o tal vez es solo la edad. Su musculatura es más definida, no se nota hasta que flexiona los brazos y puede ver lo trabajados que han estado. A Cinco le gustaría pensar que también tiene músculos definidos, pero es demasiado delgado como para que se noten demasiado y su piel es muy lisa y gentil al tacto, aunque nadie lo ha tocado en años. Cinco no es táctil en lo absoluto a diferencia de Klaus —su Klaus—, pero este, parece que tampoco le agrada demasiado la invasión de su espacio personal. En una semana se han tocado 2 veces —o al menos dos donde él esté consciente porque sabe que cuando se desmayó Klaus lo tomó en brazos para que no se golpee—. Por lo que su hambre de contacto es bastante grande ahora y Klaus tiene las manos tibias.</p><p>Sus ojos viajan un poco hacia los estantes de la biblioteca y ve una sección que podría interesarle. Viajes en el tiempo. Hay muchos libros de física y de viajes espacio-temporales, tantos que no conocía ni siquiera 1/8 de los que estaban allí. Particularmente hay uno que le interesa, tapa dura y color azul, autor: Toño Gonzalba. Cinco ha leído otras cosas de él cuando estaba investigando sobre los viajes en el tiempo y él fue la clave para animarse, tal vez ese libro pudiera darle el dato exacto para volver. Pero ¿qué haría con Klaus? Tal vez también podría abrir un portal para él o llevárselo consigo, en su casa tal vez podría pensar más claramente con su padre al lado y otro tipo de información que no haya sido consumida por el fuego.</p><p>Entonces se acercó a la estantería y comenzó a escalar. No hay sillas o escaleras cerca y él es lo suficientemente liviano para que resistan las tablas su peso. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el libro y no notó que, a pesar que su peso era muy inferior al de un niño de 13 años, las estructuras no eran sólidas y la estantería comenzó a moverse hacia atrás.</p><p>—¡NÚMERO CINCO! —la voz de Klaus retumbó en el lugar y Cinco giró para darse cuenta que estaba cayéndose hacia atrás lentamente.</p><p>Esperó honestamente el golpe contra la espalda, esperó el dolor y probablemente la sangre que saliera de su boca, pero nunca llegó. Se sintió flotar, se sintió adherido a un cuerpo y cuando abrió los ojos estaba envuelto en los brazos de Klaus y flotando un metro sobre el piso. La estantería estaba completamente destruida  y el libro se encontraba en el piso. Cinco se alejó unos centímetros para ver el rostro preocupado de Klaus frente a él. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de su hermano, sus piernas se aferraron a las piernas ajenas y las manos de Klaus estaban peligrosamente en su espalda baja.</p><p>Se siente incómodamente bien estar en brazos de otra persona y más si esa persona es Klaus, con sus manos tibias y gentiles. Cinco quiere cerrar los ojos y enterrarse en el cuerpo, pero sabe que es una invasión al espacio de Klaus. Nota como descienden lentamente y siente ganas de vomitar y de llorar. No quiere que el abrazo se pierda, no ha tenido esto en mucho tiempo y a pesar que no lleva tanto tiempo en ese mundo apocalíptico, el hambre fisiológico que zaceas con comida se puede tolerar, incluso calmar, pero el hambre de toques, de caricias, era imposible saciarlo y cuando lo tenías, solamente querías más.</p><p>Pobre Cinco. Nunca en su vida conoció el verdadero afecto, ni siquiera en Klaus, porque el tiempo era demasiado corto.</p><p>Sus pies tocaron el suelo y pudo sentirse más estable. Las manos que descansaban en su espalda se van deslizando hacia atrás para soltarlo pero él no quiere apartarse, él no desea apartarse, pero debe hacerlo y lentamente pierde el calor que tenía.</p><p>—¿Por qué hiciste algo tan tonto? —preguntó Klaus con un poco de regaño, Cinco es bastante agresivo en sus formas, pero hay algo en ese Klaus que le hace sentirse pequeño. Por lo que solo baja la cabeza—. Pudiste haberte lastimado. No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor. Si necesitas algo, pídemelo a mí. Sé flotar —Cinco arqueó la ceja, sí, había escuchado algo así, pero su Klaus no había flotado nunca por miedo a las alturas. ¿Cuánto poder se estaba perdiendo?</p><p>—Sólo quería un libro —señaló Cinco hacia el cuaderno de tapa dura color azul, Klaus también giró para verlo, ahora estaba en el suelo.</p><p>—Bueno, ya lo tienes —Klaus estaba por retirarse completamente, darse la vuelta y continuar con lo suyo, pero Cinco no lo dejó, tiró un poco de la mano de Klaus, de uno de sus dedos.</p><p>El mayor giró unos segundos, con sus ojos fijos en la mano que sostenía su dedo y posteriormente levanta la vista para ver a Cinco, cabizbajo.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó serio, Cinco se sintió quebrarse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió un niño de 13 años y no un adulto en su cabeza.</p><p>—¿Puedo.....abrazarte? —Klaus se sorprende, frunce el ceño por la sorpresa misma y se da lentamente la vuelta, como si fuera un especie de película en cámara lenta.</p><p>—¿Es lo que quieres? —preguntó en susurro, Cinco asintió con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. Klaus sonrió y abrió los brazos para envolver a Cinco dentro de él.</p><p>Es pequeño, se siente pequeño y lo nota más cuando Klaus lo abraza, se siente envuelto en un gran saco de dormir, se siente protegido, como un pollito abrazado por el ala de su madre gallina, siente el calor, siente el corazón de Klaus en su oído, siente todo lo que un abrazo conlleva. Es diferente a los abrazos que tuvo con Klaus anteriormente —su Klaus— donde se negaba a recibir afecto y llamaba tonto a su hermano mientras este lo mantenía allí. Ahora es diferente porque Cinco quiere llorar, necesita descargar. Cinco aun es un niño pequeño, es muy joven y es muy pequeñito. Klaus sabe eso y besa la cabeza de Cinco.</p><p>—Aquí estoy, puedes llorar.</p><p> </p><p>Y Cinco se quiebra.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klaus recuerda como llegó allí. Ambos no están en el futuro de uno o del otro, es un tercer mundo y lo descubren a través de un pequeño objeto. Cinco comienza a buscar en su memoria.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Odia  pelear con otras personas, sobre todo si estas son importantes para él. Klaus Hargreeves o 'Número Cuatro' es el insolente hijo del medio de Reginald, tiene todo lo que un típico hijo del medio posee, además de varios traumas emocionales y anulación completa de sus sentimientos. Solo hay alguien en su vida que ha sido lo suficientemente especial como para arrancarse la vida de su propio cuerpo y entregarla.<br/>Ha sobrevivido a una familia con siete hermanos, todos con personalidades y conductas diferentes. Número Cuatro podía hablar de ellos toda la tarde si pudiera, porque sus formas de ser son tan ricas de contenido que cualquier psicólogo quedaría anonadado por las expresiones y situaciones. Klaus no era muy diferente a ellos y aunque quería destacarse dado a su poder destructivo que fue creciendo con los años, nunca lo logró, siempre habría gente mejor que él, que supiera utilizarlo a su beneficio. Klaus solía era ingenuo, pero tuvo que endurecer su corazón porque su padre le obligo, aunque no pudo evitar que dejara de sentir amor, aprecio y aunque la soledad lo albergara durante las noches solitarias donde lo encerraban en el mausoleo, siempre estaba esa pequeña chispa de amor que calentaba su corazón y su mente. Por eso fue difícil para él cuando la persona que más amaba, la persona que le entregaría su vida, todo su cuerpo, toda su consciencia, incluso su alma, lo más preciado que tenía, se enojó con él. Eso había sido un punto de quiebre en el maltratado corazón de Klaus, que no permitió nunca ser curado.</p><p>—¡No puedo creer que me traicionaras así! —gritó con rabia mientras caminaba escalera abajo, siendo seguido por Klaus, quien intentaba calmarlo.</p><p>—Número Cinco, por favor —casi trastabilla con los escalones, pero logró sujetarse justo en el momento en que los fríos ojos verdes lo miraban.</p><p>—¡Te conté, te conté mi puto secreto y fuiste a decírselo a papá! —la voz de Cinco se quebró y salió corriendo de la mansión, embravecido y perseguido por la ira animal.</p><p>Klaus suspiró y lo siguió, de lejos, tratando de darle su espacio, conocía lo suficiente a Cinco para saber que cuando se enojaba era mejor darle un tiempo, pero también su propia estupidez deseaba que las rispideces propias de la hermandad se fueran dilatando lo más rápido que pudiera para volverá  mirar esos ojos vacios y verlos brillantes como siempre que se observaban.</p><p>—Lo hice por ti, yo mataría por ti y lo sabes —Cuatro se acercó un poco más a su hermano y Cinco giró, ahora no había furia, sino más bien un dejo de decepción y melancolía, que destrozó aun más el corazón golpeado de Klaus.</p><p>—Dices eso, pero fuiste y le dijiste lo que planeaba hacer al viejo ¿y sabes que hizo? ¡me encerró en ese maldito cuarto donde no puedo usar mis poderes! Me dejó ahí todo una noche sin comida ni agua ¿eso te parece ayudarme? ¿Así dices que me amas? —Cuatro se detuvo en seco, no era parte de su idea que Cinco sufriera, eran efectos colaterales por haber dicho una verdad.</p><p>—Yo no quiero que viajes en el tiempo —murmuró, bajó la mirada y mordió su labio—. Entiéndeme, solo quiero frenarte, quiero evitar que hagas esto, no quiero perderte....moriría sin ti.</p><p>—¡Mentira! No quieres que progrese, eso es todo, no va a pasarme nada ¡Mierda! ¿No confías en mi? —gritó salvaje, como era Cinco, si fuera más dócil no sería su Cinco. Cuatro alzó la mirada.</p><p>—Confío en ti más que en mi, Cinco.</p><p>—¿Entonces? —respondió con cólera.</p><p>—Papá dijo, viajar en el espacio es una cosa, pero viajar en el tiempo es una lotería, no sabes las mierdas que pueden causar en tu cuerpo y tu mente ¡No estás listo! —gritó Cuatro dejando en claro cuál era su preocupación. Cinco mordió su labio inferior y negó, aun con cólera en sus ojos.</p><p>—¡Puedo hacerlo! he retrocedido el tiempo mil veces, lo he avanzado, ¡eh parado el tiempo! —gritó pisando fuertemente el piso—. ¡Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacer esta mierda! ¡Confía en mí!</p><p>—Confío en ti, pero los poderes...</p><p>—¡No, no confías en mi! Si no, no le hubieras dicho a Reginald...está evaluando en darme unas píldoras para adormecer mis poderes hasta que la mierda del viaje en el tiempo se me vaya ¡Tú no sabes el daño que me causaste! —los ojos de Cinco están lagrimeando, él nunca llora, jamás lo ha visto y Cuatro siente que ha hecho más daño intentando protegerlo que si no lo hubiera hecho.</p><p>—Perdóname —Cuatro intentó acercarse, estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero Cinco la detuvo.</p><p>—¡No me toques! —gritó.</p><p>Cuatro comenzó a ser fuerza para envolverlo, como solía hacer de niños cuando Cinco se enojaba, pero esta vez Cinco estaba más allá de su lógica, estaba emocionalmente herido y dolorosamente agobiado, por lo tanto no era racional en sus acciones, esto no era algo que Cinco usualmente hacía, pero lo estaba  haciendo porque era Cuatro, porque era SU Cuatro, su hermano favorito, la persona que más amaba y había censurado una parte dolorosamente fuerte de él. El viento se levantó y Cuatro fue consciente de lo que ocurría cuando vio los ojos de Cinco volverse tan azules como el cielo. La noche parecía caer muy temprano y unos rayos azules se hicieron paso en la espalda de Cuatro. El mayor giró la cabeza para ver una imagen de un mundo apocalíptico detrás de él, aun forcejeando, volvió a mirar a Cinco que estaba en estado de shock aun, inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>—VETE.... —gritó con fuerza y el aire se alzó más violento.</p><p>—Ci-Cinco —la fuerza se fue desprendiendo de su cuerpo y lentamente la imagen succionaba su alma, Cuatro intentó alcanzarlo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar  la chapa identificadora  que se encontraba colgado del cuello de Cinco.</p><p>Todos los hermanos Hargreeves tenían una identificación, que decía su nombre y atrás su número. Klaus tenía la propia y la guardaba celosamente entre sus ropas. <br/>La succión del campo temporal que se encontraba en la espalda de Klaus era muy fuerte, demasiado e intentaba aplastarlo, la fuerza que mantenía en el dije se fue volviendo más fuerte hasta que fue arrancada del cuello, dejando una marca allí y desapareciendo lentamente en el vórtice.</p><p>Número Cuatro cayó a un mundo desconocido, con nada más que la chapa identificadora de Cinco en sus manos.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Ver la placa siempre le traía recuerdos del día que cayó a ese nuevo mundo. Había notado que este Cinco, el pequeño, no tenía una, por lo cual era algo de otros universos. Besó la placa que guardaba celosamente junto a la suya entre sus ropas y pensó en que habrá pasado con Cinco, con su Cinco.</p><p>
  <em>Jayden Hargreeves<br/>Number Five.</em>
</p><p>—¡Encontré algunas cosas en ese terreno que vimos el otro día! —la voz de Cinco alerta a Klaus y hace que vuelva a meter sus placas entre su ropa. Cinco se detiene cuando observa que Klaus no le presta atención—. Hey ¿me estás escuchando?</p><p>—Sí, lo siento, estaba recordando cosas —Cinco siempre tuvo duda en preguntar, Klaus no es lo suficientemente abierto con él para que puedan entablar una comunicación, pero sabe que cuando él quiera decirle lo que le pasa o lo que piensa, lo hará.</p><p>—Traje algunas coas, comida y algunos cerillos. Tenemos suerte que la comida militar puede durar hasta diez años.</p><p>—No planeo quedarme tanto tiempo aquí —Klaus se levantó de la roca donde está sentado y caminó hacia Cinco para ayudarlo a desempacar la comida—. Estaba pensando que deberíamos ir al lago que vimos en el mapa cuando veníamos para acá, tal vez podamos bañarnos y cortarnos el cabello.</p><p>—No me he cortado el cabello desde que llegué.</p><p>—A menos que tu idea sea ser Rapulzel, probablemente debas cortártelo —Klaus sacó de la bolsa varios objetos de limpieza, unas bolsas con comida seca que venía en dos años más y algunos utensilios—. No me he cortado mucho el cabello, pero he intentado cuando comenzó a crecer por demás, por eso no lo tengo tan largo como tú.</p><p>—Creí que ya no te crecía.</p><p>—No tengo 60 años, querido Cinco —sacó un cuchillo—. El cuchillo afilado lo hará.</p><p>—Espera, espera, espera. ¿No hay tijeras? ¿Acaso el apocalipsis las desintegró o algo así? —cuestionó asustado, es verdad que Klaus, su Klaus, no era bueno manipulando cuchillos, no era como Diego y tampoco confiaba en este Klaus para dicha tarea.</p><p>—¿No me tienes fe usando esto para cortarte el cabello? —dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Ni siquiera confío en mi mismo para eso, creo que lo dejaré largo —Cinco se dio la vuelta para continuar sacando cosas de la mochila, Klaus bufó.</p><p>—De acuerdo, pero aun creo que necesitamos un baño.</p><p>—¡Bien! El lago estaba de aquí a diez kilómetros, probablemente llegaremos allí en unas horas si salimos ahora mismo —indicó Cinco—. Podemos acampar cerca de allí, solían haber cabañas.</p><p>—Tal vez alguna siga en pie, vamos —Klaus se dirigió a su mochila para empacar todo y Cinco tuvo que meter todo lo que sacó nuevamente—. Podemos ir caminando o podíamos usar tus poderes.</p><p>—¿Mis poderes?</p><p>—No lo has usado desde que estás conmigo, ¿por qué? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.</p><p>—Bueno, no los he usado desde que llegué aquí. Me da miedo no poder desplazarme, intenté volver a mi realidad pero-</p><p>—Viajar en el espacio no es como viajar en el tiempo, Cinco —suspiró—. No puedes temerle a eso.</p><p>—¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si mis poderes se fueron para siempre? —se quejó, Klaus ladeó su cabeza  y rodeó los ojos.</p><p>—¿Puedes intentarlo? Concéntrate.... —miró hacia lo que parecía un tronco viejo y quemado—. Empecemos por lo básico, ¿puedes ir hasta allí?</p><p>—¿Hasta....hasta allí? —señaló el tronco, Klaus asintió—. Yo...</p><p>—Vamos Cinco, confío en ti, debes saltar, salta —señaló el tronco, estaba solamente a unos diez pasos, pero Cinco le temía a su propio poder, gracias a él quedó varado 17 años en el futuro—. Cinco.</p><p>—Lo haré....me....me concentraré —cerró los ojos y concentró su energía en las manos, Klaus lo miraba desde arriba como intentando darle toda la confianza que necesitaba.</p><p>Fue solo unos segundos, una ráfaga de viento y Cinco ya estaba al lado del tronco. Klaus sonrió y corrió los diez pasos que lo dividían para felicitar a su hermano, el cual estaba blanco como papel y temblando ligeramente.</p><p>—¡Muy bien, Cinco! Lo has logrado.</p><p>—Lo....lo logré —Cinco se sentó junto al tronco, parecía exhausto, como el primer viaje que hacía en meses.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Sí, es solo que....me siento agobiado, no he saltado en cuánto tiempo... ¿cuánto? ¿Seis meses? —pensó intentando hacer la cuenta—. Es mucho tiempo, yo solía entrenar todos los días, pero cuando llegué acá y no pude volver, simplemente me dio miedo.</p><p>—Trastorno de estrés post traumático —señaló Klaus, Cinco levantó la mirada—. No te preocupes, Cinco, podrás volver a teletrasportarte por aquí cuando quieras, será mucho más fácil para nosotros si usas tus poderes.</p><p>—¿Cómo tú?</p><p>—Yo intento usarlos, sino lo hago... —suspiró—. Aunque puede ser un dolor de trasero. Estamos en el apocalipsis, así que puedes darte una idea sobre la cantidad de espiritus que hay aquí. Seguramente sino estuvieras, me estarían acosando.</p><p>—Hablando de eso, estabas manteniendo una conversación con alguien cuando te encontré. ¿Con quién hablabas? —cuestionó, Klaus abrió la boca, pero luego miró hacia un costado y asintió, cerró la boca inmediatamente.</p><p>—Aun no estás listo, pero te lo diré a medida que pase el tiempo, no te preocupes, son espíritus. Hay en todos lados, agradezco mucho la mierda que me hizo papá en el mausoleo, de esta forma puedo controlar toda la muerte aquí —señaló hacia la nada, Cinco no entendió bien.</p><p>—Debe ser difícil estar siempre rodeado de muertos.</p><p>—A veces es difícil saber si alguien está muerto o no, en un principio pensé que eras un muerto, pero luego sentí que tenías un carrito, sentí tus pisadas, tu olor y me di cuenta que no lo eras.</p><p>—Yo también pensé que estabas muerto, yo....cuando llegué vi los cadáveres de mis hermanos, de los otros y el tuyo —señaló Klaus arqueó la ceja—. Luther, Allison, Diego y Klaus, estaban allí, en un especie de torre, o algo así, un edificio.</p><p>—¿Edificio?—preguntó—. ¿Cuándo llegaste exactamente?</p><p>—No sé el día exacto, yo salí de mi casa un 8 de octubre, pero aquí era Abril, el diario que vi decía 1 de abril, pero no sé si ese día era 1 de abril.</p><p>—Cuando llegué también vi ese diario, pero le pregunté a un fantasma de allí y me dijo que ya era 10 de abril, así que pasó un tiempo desde el fin del mundo hasta que llegué, aun así los cuerpos de Ben, Vanya y tuyo estaban intactos y sin rigomortis, eso significa que o murieron recientemente o al ser especiales es más lento el proceso de descomposición, porque también vi cadáveres calcinados.</p><p>—Espera, espera ¿me viste muerto?</p><p>—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.</p><p>—Bueno, pensé que este era mi futuro y que solamente tú eras el extraño, pero ahora veo que esta es una tercera realidad —comentó comenzando a contar con los dedos—. Está la mía, donde deje a mi familia, está la tuya donde dejaste a tu familia, dos realidades, una sin un Cinco y otra sin un Klaus, eso significa que esta no es nuestra realidad.</p><p>—Exacto.</p><p>—¿Lo sabías? ¿Y no me dijiste? —frunció el ceño, Klaus alzó los hombros.</p><p>—Bueno, sólo até cabos.</p><p>—¿Cómo? —Klaus suspiró, buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó u anillo, era dorado y estaban algo oxidado.</p><p>—Encontré esto en el dedo de Cinco —musitó—. Bueno, del Cinco que enterré.</p><p>—¿Y qué tiene eso? —preguntó Cinco sorprendido.</p><p>—Lee dentro del anillo —Klaus entregó el anillo a Cinco, el cual lo miró con incredulidad para luego tomarlo entre sus dedos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Five&amp;Four 2011 with love</em>
</p><p>—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó aun sorprendido, volviéndole a entregar el anillo a Cuatro.</p><p>—Para ser inteligente eres bastante idiota —soltó con una sonrisa, a Cinco no le pareció gracioso—. Este Cinco y ese Cuatro que enterraste estaban casados o algo así.</p><p>—¿Casados? Pero somos hermanos —indicó un poco perturbado.</p><p>—Bueno, eso nunca me detuvo —sonrió, Cinco seguía sin entender—. A lo que me refiero, es que cuando vi ese anillo me di cuenta que esta no era mi realidad, ese no era mi Cinco y ahora que dices que enterraste a Klaus, me doy cuenta que esta realidad no es nuestra, ni tuya ni mía.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Pensar que en algún momento en algún universo se casó con uno de sus hermanos deja a Cinco con una sensación rara en el cuerpo. ¿Están destinados a eso incluso si nunca hubieran sido adoptados por Hargreeves? Cinco no está del todo tranquilo, porque de alguna forma incluso cuando eran felices, ambos terminaron muertos.</p><p>Es una cruel ironía como la de Romeo y Julieta, cuando encuentras a quien amar simplemente mueres. Shakespeare no podía haberlo retratado mejor.</p><p>Buscó en su mente, en sus recuerdos, algo que le hiciera encontrar una lógica, nunca había visto a Klaus como nada más que su hermano adoptivo, aquella persona en la cual confiar y que te abraza cuando necesitas un cariño. Cinco no cree que fuera capaz de amarlo como una pareja, de besarlo o de tomarle la mano.</p><p>Entonces sus ojos se elevan.</p><p>El fuego está crispando, Klaus se ha quedado dormido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Cinco puede verlo dormir con paz en su rostro. Justo en ese momento un recuerdo golpea su cabeza y recuerda esos hermosos ojos verdes mirándolo y tomándole las manos unos días antes que se fuera.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Hay algo que quiero decirte.....'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Continuará.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Número Cinco tiene una conversación con alguien. Klaus y Cinco encuentras nuevos seres vivos y descubren un poder misterioso y por último, Cinco recuerda una conversación con el Klaus de su universo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cinco.....Cinco ¿me escuchas?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Su propia voz resuena en su cabeza, aunque es un poco más grave de la que recuerda haber escuchado de sí mismo. Número Cinco se encuentra en una zona cero, una zona carente de luz, de colores, una zona oscura donde él brilla y está solo. Él cree que está en su mente, de alguna forma ha entrado en su propia mente y no puede escapar, es probable que esté soñando, no recuerda lo último que ha pasado, salvo tener una plática con Klaus —el otro Klaus— sobre la relación que tenían sus otros yo en este universo muerto. Sus pensamientos se entretejen y sus ojos se van cerrando.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>¡Cinco! Necesito que me escuches, por favor </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>La voz parece bastante desesperada, lo que hace que Cinco vuelva a mirar frente suyo, pero esta vez hay alguien allí. Lleva la ropa de la academia, sus pantalones son largos al igual que su cabello el cual lo trae hacia atrás, sus ojos son mucho más fríos y tenaces de lo que recuerda. Es él. Lo reconoce, se reconoce, es él pero bastante más crecido, como si tuviera unos dos o tres años más de los que tiene ahora. Giró dramáticamente hacia todos los lados, aun continua en el lugar oscuro de donde nunca salió y vuelve a ver a su otro yo frente a él, tiene un poco de miedo, teme estar enloqueciendo.</p><p>—No temas —musitó tratando de calmarlo, como un hermano mayor a un hermano menor, como hace Klaus regularmente—. Soy tú, bueno, no tú exactamente —sonrió, Cinco da un paso atrás mientras su otro yo da un paso adelante.</p><p>—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Cinco, el más pequeño.</p><p>—Estás en tu mente, en tu espacio vital, es un espacio atemporal donde puedo comunicarme contigo —El otro Cinco sonrió mientras colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y observó la oscuridad infinita—. Yo lo cree.</p><p>—¿Quién....quién eres? ¿qué Cinco eres? —preguntó con miedo.</p><p>—¿No lo sabes? Tal vez esto te dé una idea —indicó—. Conoces a un amigo mío, a Número Cuatro.</p><p>—¿Tú eres.....su Cinco? —preguntó el más joven, el Cinco más alto afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo lograste hacer esto? —señalando el espacio, el otro Cinco alzó los hombros.</p><p>—Soy muy listo, quiero que le des un mensaje a Klaus, por favor —El más grande se acercó lentamente al más joven.</p><p>—Lo que sea —susurró sin moverse hasta que su otro yo estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.</p><p>—Dile qué..... —la voz se le quebró, Cinco miró a su otro yo a los ojos, unas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en ellos y se deslizaron lentamente, Cinco intentó descifrar lo que él mismo se quería  decir y lo sintió, un sentimiento de angustia y nostalgia apareció en su pecho—. Estoy buscando la forma de traerlo, que me espere.....</p><p>—Él no me va a creer, no tenemos la suficiente confianza —musitó bajando la mirada, una mano hace que vuelva a verlo a los ojos, el propio Cinco frente a él le sonrió.</p><p>—Dile que quiero que cuando regrese me devuelva mi chapa con mi nombre, tal vez así te crea.</p><p>—¿Chapa con tu nombre? —cuestionó, Cinco lentamente comienza a desaparecer—. ¡ESPERA, ESPERA CINCO! Necesito saber si sabes cómo abrir un portal para volver.....</p><p>—Lo conseguirás.... —susurró antes de desaparecer completamente.</p><p>—¡CINCO.....CINCO!</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Cinco, despierta, despierta! —Klaus comenzó a moverlo más violentamente hasta que Cinco abrió sus ojos—. ¿Qué ocurre? Te desmayaste de repente, ¿no has comido nada, verdad?</p><p>—¿Q-qué? —preguntó sorprendido, sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza.</p><p>—Te desmayaste, estábamos caminando y simplemente te desmayaste —mordió su labio inferior cuando Cinco comenzó a tocarse la cabeza y ver una mancha de sangre—. Lo siento, no logré tomarte antes que te caigas.</p><p>—Está bien, no sé que me pasa —susurró y comenzó a pararse con ayuda de Klaus.</p><p>—Estabas pálido y diciendo cosas raras ¿estás bien? —preguntó notoriamente preocupado.</p><p>—Sí yo.....creo que hable con Número Cinco—masculló, Klaus se sorprendió—. Tu número Cinco.</p><p>—¿Mi Número Cinco?</p><p>—Sí, él....dijo que estaba buscando la forma de llevarte de nuevo a casa, pero....no sabe cómo o algo así —a Cinco comienza a dolerle la cabeza y se la toma, mientras Klaus continua mirándolo bastante incrédulo—. Me dijo también que le devolvieras la chapa cuando volvieras.</p><p>—¿La chapa? —preguntó Klaus.</p><p>—La que guardas bajo tu ropa —señaló Cinco, Klaus entonces hurgó entre sus ropas y sacó ambas placas, la suya y la de Número Cinco—. Esa.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabías....?</p><p>—Él me lo dijo, le pedí una prueba que era él para que me creas —susurró suspirando y se volvió a sentar, se sentía agotado física y mentalmente.</p><p>—Mierda... —Klaus sonrió de costado—. Ese idiota, no sabía que tenía ese poder.</p><p>—¿Poder? —preguntó Cinco aturdido.</p><p>—Supongo que tiene sentido, con Número Cinco habíamos desarrollado un especie de poder de telepatía, pero pensé que no funcionaría, la verdad es que nunca pudimos establecer un contacto más largo de un par de minutos —musitó—. Aunque tiene sentido que en el caso de la misma persona, la telepatía sea mayor, aunque no pensé que sería posible interdimensional, mierda Número Cinco, eres increíble, todos los días me sorprendes.</p><p>—¿Qué? —soltó sin entender.</p><p>—Nada, lo mejor es descansar un poco, ese tipo de poder requiere demasiada energía, te serviré algo de agua.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Cinco no se volvió a comunicar con él después de eso, han pasado apenas unos pocos días y se encuentra demasiado ansioso. Klaus comentó que lo mejor y para no confundirse, llame a ese Número Cinco de la dimensión de Klaus como 'Jayden', que es el nombre original de Número Cinco, él acepta. <br/>Caminan durante varias horas hacia una aldea que está semi destruida, Klaus piensa que hay bastante provisiones allí, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo y seguramente la comida y verduras que hubieran sobrevivido a esto simplemente estarían podridas, pero también sabe que hay una tienda donde encuentra productos almacenados al vacio, esos suelen durar varios meses e incluso años, tienen algún tipo de conservante que lo permite, por lo cual están seguros que deben terminar su odisea allí.<br/>Cinco camina con los pies cansados, nunca ha hecho un recorrido tan largo, por lo que termina en el suelo poco tiempo después. Klaus suspiró y fue a por él, le alcanza un poco de agua y lo toma fuertemente en brazos.</p><p>—Te cargaré —indicó intentando mantenerlo de pie.</p><p>—No, no, no, puedo solo —señaló separándose de Klaus, pero este insiste.</p><p>—Estás muy agotado, no comes casi nada, lo mejor es que te lleve encima, yo puedo soportarlo.</p><p>—De verdad, no hace falta —el silencio que se produjo luego de las últimas palabras de Cinco fue tenso, cortado solamente por un maullido peculiar.</p><p>Klaus y Five han girado sus cabezas y han visto un pequeño gato ronronear cerca de allí entre las piedras y el polvo. Es la primera vez que ven un ser vivo en siete meses y eso los tensa. Es pequeño, debe tener apenas unos meses de nacido, lo que le hace pensar a ambos chicos que su madre y hermanos deben estar cerca y sobrevivieron al apocalipsis. No habían tenido tiempo ni ganas de revisar los escombros, pero probablemente si esos animales sobrevivieron a esto, otras personas o animales pudieron haberlo hecho. <br/>Klaus ayudó a Cinco a pararse y antes que de un paso hacia el gatito, Klaus colocó una mano hacia adelante para detenerlo.</p><p>—Lo mejor será que uno de nosotros avance con cuidado —musitó antes de mirar a Cinco y asentir con la cabeza.</p><p>—Ve tú — indicó. Klaus tartamudea, pero logra dar un paso hacia adelante.</p><p>El pequeño y polvoriento animal comienza a lamerse la patita distraído mientras Klaus se acercó muy lentamente, Cinco lo siguió de cerca pero no avanzó más de lo que Klaus hace. Está solamente a un metro y medio del pequeño animal cuando el gato se asustó y corrió o al menos eso pensó Klaus.</p><p>—¡VAMOS! —gritó Klaus, a lo que Cinco levantó las mochilas y corre detrás de su hermano y el gato.</p><p>El recorrido no es tan largo, el gato se metió entre rocas y escombros donde Klaus puede llegar, ha crecido mucho en estos meses pero el agujero es lo suficientemente grande para que pase, Cinco lo hace con extrema facilidad debido a su tamaño y peso. El camino es bastante duro y angosto, las piedras pinchan bastante y el sudor por el calor comienza a ganarles, pero continúan hasta que llegan a un especie de cueva donde los maullidos del gatito se hacen más sonoros y un gruñido pequeño también se siente. Klaus se levantó rápidamente y pudo ver la escena con exactitud antes que Cinco baje y se estrelle contra el piso.</p><p>La cueva es bastante grande y dentro hay al menos cinco animales, tres de ellos adultos, fallecidos y un cachorro al borde de la muerte que gruñe mientras la vida lo abandona. Klaus pestañó rápidamente y ahora, puede ver a los animalitos muertos mirando con tristeza al perrito moribundo que se encuentra allí, teniendo dificultades para respirar. Cinco se levantó y actuó, porque así es Cinco y tomó un poco de agua y unos girones de tela que usualmente usa para cuando se hace heridas.</p><p>—Tiene una patita rota —musitó Cinco y buscó entre sus cosas—. Puede salvarse —el pequeño gato ronroneó y maulló al lado de Cinco, tal vez pidiéndole ayuda para salvar al otro animalito, pero Klaus puede ver perfectamente como la muerte le está quitando la vida y la energía.</p><p>—Cinco....no.... —susurró y se acercó al menor, quien intentaba salvarle la vida al pequeño perro—. No sirve de nada, él morirá. Solamente alargarás su sufrimiento.</p><p>—¡No Klaus! El puede vivir, es cachorro, los cachorros tienen energía vital —indicó y comenzó a limpiar la herida con un poco de agua y el paño.</p><p>Los ojos de Klaus van del cachorro hacia arriba viendo una sobra negra a un par de pasos de ellos, con una sonrisa diabólica. No es la primera vez que la ve, durante sus paseos en el cementerio siempre está allí, con una mirada traviesa esperando el momento. También notó como el cachorro va perdiendo esa energía y apenas mueve su cola, Cinco está hipando, intentando salvarlo, Klaus lo envidia. Cinco tiene muchos sentimientos y está tan lleno de esos que Klaus se siente irritado de no tenerlos y no poder expresarlos. En este tiempo ha comenzado a sentir emociones, afecto, ha comenzado a dejarse querer, a dejarse abrazar como lo hace con su Cinco, pero hay sentimientos que desconoce en su cuerpo, que no puede tolerar dentro suyo y no puede guardar esperanzas de un ser que está más muerto que vivo.</p><p>—Cinco, no vale la pena.</p><p>—¡CLARO QUE VALE LA PENA, LA VIDA VALE LA PENA! —gritó dándose la vuelta, Cinco estaba enojado y llorando, había tantas emociones en ese pequeño cuerpo que era imposible poder  ver más allá. Klaus se sintió abrumado, la tensión creció más de lo que pueden soportar y de repente escuchan un ruido.</p><p>El pequeño gato está llorando. Cinco giró y apoyó su mano en el cuerpo del cachorro. No hay calor, no hay latidos. El cachorro está muerto.</p><p>—¡No....no! —las lágrimas simplemente descienden de sus ojos. Klaus sintió que es el momento para que abrace a Cinco, no sabe mucho de apoyo emocional, su Cinco no solía expresar sus emociones de frustración y angustia, pero puede percibir que este hermano necesita un abrazo.</p><p>—Se ha ido —musitó muy lentamente y lo envolvió con sus brazos, pero Cinco no aceptó ser consolado y lo apartó, intentando hacerle masajes cardíacos al animal.</p><p>—¡Por favor, vuelve, por favor vuelve! —gruñó pero Klaus sabe que no vale la pena, él puede ver al animal (al fantasma del animal) aun confundido al lado de su cuerpo, mientras su amigo gatuno lo mira con tristeza y lame su hocico con afecto—. ¡Por favor, por favor....no te vayas!</p><p>—Cinco.....</p><p>—¡LO DEJAMOS MORIR, LO DEJÉ MORIR! —Cinco está abrumado, sus manos tiemblan más de lo que lo haría normalmente, tal vez reviviendo de cierta forma el que sus hermanos estuvieran muertos.</p><p>Para Klaus, ver la cara de la muerte es algo cotidiano, ha lideado con ello desde muy temprana edad, por lo que ver a Cinco sufrir de esa forma es desgarrador, él no está acostumbrado a eso. Está por tener un especie de ataque de pánico y Klaus puede notarlo, él ve la energía vital de Cinco y realmente desea ayudarlo.</p><p>Respiró profundamente.</p><p>Klaus tiene relación con la muerte, tal vez pueda hacer algo.</p><p>Se arrodilló frente al fresco cadáver del cachorro y puso sus manos encima del animal. Cinco lo miró unos segundos, angustiado y con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, pero lentamente esa angustia fue mutando a incertidumbre cuando una luz azul salió de las palmas de su hermano. Klaus miró al animal inmutable, sus ojos se tornan de un blanco puro y su piel también lo hace. Cinco solamente se aparta unos pocos centímetros, al igual que el pequeño gato que termina en sus brazos preso del miedo.</p><p>Cuando la luz se extingue y el ambiente de la cueva se vuelve más cálido, la cola del cachorro comenzó a moverse muy lentamente hasta terminar en un movimiento casi frenético de vaivén. Klaus se separó unos centímetros y el cachorro despertó, su patita está curada de alguna forma y su energía vital es óptima. El cachorro ve a su amigo gatito en brazos de Cinco e inmediatamente ladra satisfecho, el gato se le lanzó encima en una muestra clara de afecto y Klaus no puede evitar sonreír. Solo unos segundos, pues el cuerpo de Cinco terminó encima suyo haciéndolo caer completamente al suelo.</p><p>—¡Lo salvaste, le salvaste la vida! ¡Gracias!</p><p> </p><p>Klaus no lo sabía, nunca estuvo en los datos de Reginald, pero ese día descubrió un extraño poder uno que relaciona la vida y la muerte.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>—No esperaba tener un poder así —Klaus había hecho una pequeña fogata cerca de los restos de una casa. Cinco tomó unas mantas mullidas y las puso en el suelo para que duerman el cachorro y el gatito allí, ambos animales se acostaron y agradecieron—. Debemos buscar comida para gatos y perros.</p><p>—Encontré algo en una tienda de mascotas, al parecer tiene fechas de vencimiento más prolongadas que la comida humana —indicó Cinco sacando unas bolsas con alimento para cachorros.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>—Si no fueras mi hermano ¿te acercarías a mí para charlar? —la voz de Klaus es reconocible, no importa que tan lejos estuviera, retumba en su cerebro y lo hace despertarse, incluso si está profundamente dormido.</p><p>Era su tiempo libre y Cinco había tomado una siesta, nunca lo hace, pero pensó que era un buen momento ahora que Diego estaba ayudando a mamá a cocinar, Allison y Luther están por ahí, Klaus seguramente se perdió con Ben y Vanya está haciendo algo de lo que nunca le habla. Cinco respiró profundamente y la irritante voz saltó en sus oídos. Sus ojos se abrieron y giró su cabeza para ver a su hermano con el cabello enmarañado, Cinco arqueó la ceja y se levantó completamente, sentándose en la cama mientras palmeaba a su costado para hacer que Klaus se sentara allí, él lo hace, cerrando la puerta antes para que nadie los escuche.</p><p>—¿Cómo?</p><p>—Si no fueras mi hermano ¿hablarías conmigo? ¿serías mi amigo? —es una pregunta que parece estar atormentando a Klaus de alguna manera, se ve bastante más nervioso de lo que suele estar y sus ojos bajaron hasta el suelo.</p><p>—¿Por qué preguntas eso?</p><p>—Escapamos al parque con Ben —indicó, Cinco aun no puede encontrar la conexión—. Y había unos chicos, seguramente más pequeños que nosotros, ellos pensaron que yo era raro. Demasiado paliducho y largo, simplemente no quisieron jugar conmigo.</p><p>—¿Por qué eres pálido y largo?</p><p>—No, no, porque soy 'raro' —Klaus al fin se sienta a su lado y mantiene su mirada abajo, juega con sus dedos y muerde su labio ligeramente.</p><p>—¿Raro? Tú no eres raro.</p><p>—Lo soy Cinco, lo soy —giró su cabeza y por primera vez mira a su hermano—. Veo muertos....</p><p>—Y yo me teletrasporto.</p><p>—Pero tú puedes optar por no teletrasportarte sino quieres, no es algo que perturba tu vida, en mi caso sí, los veo por todos lados —musitó con temor y giró su vista para ver algo detrás de la puerta, sus ojos se abren y vuelven inmediatamente a los de Cinco—. Le tengo mucho miedo.</p><p>—No puedes temer para siempre a tus poderes. Piénsalo de esta forma, Ben invoca a muchas cosas horribles con tentáculos todos los días, la gente le tiene miedo y asco al mismo tiempo, nuestro padre se la pasa diciendo que es asqueroso y se mete en los libros para caer en una realidad que no es la suya.</p><p>—¿Me estás comparando para mostrarme lo patético que soy?</p><p>—No Klaus, te estoy comparando para que sepas que es normal sufrir, somos niños, niños muy pequeños....y esto lo tendremos toda la vida —Cinco tomó la mano de Klaus y pasa sus dedos por las uñas pintadas de su hermano—. Yo te admiro mucho Klaus.....</p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>—Creo que eres más poderoso de lo que piensas, solo debes creer en ti.....</p><p>—Debo creer en mi......debo.....</p><p> </p><p>No mucho tiempo después de esta conversación, Cinco desapareció y Klaus no pudo creer en si mismo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Continuará.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cinco quiere viajar, está obstinado a hacerlo y descubre un nuevo y extraño poder que es capaz de manipular. Klaus habla con un fantasma especial y recuerda el último entrenamiento que tuvo con su Cinco. Al final, Klaus y el pequeño Cinco hablan, porque lo necesitan.</p><p>Espero les guste el cap, ya estamos llegando al final :)</p><p>ATENCION: mención de abuso infantil (violencia infantil)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Cinco ha estado durante la última media hora leyendo y haciendo cuentas, Klaus apenas entiende las matemáticas básicas, por lo que las cuentas no son algo que les guste hacer. Mr Pennycumb —como Cinco ha llamado al cachorro— y Oswald —como Klaus ha llamado al gato— han estado acostados en su colcha mirando a Cinco con confusión, la verdad es que Número Cuatro haría lo mismo si no estuviera tan preocupado de conseguir comida y agua, aunque las matemáticas no fueran su fuerte él puede aprender, aprende muy rápido.<br/>
A pesar que este Cinco es más pequeño y menos poderoso que su Cinco, Cuatro admira el empeño y la inteligencia que posee, por algo ha llegado a este mundo, ha podido de cierta forma dominar el viaje en el tiempo hacia adelante, el problema es que viajar atrás es todo un desafío, no sabes nunca donde te vas a encontrar y Cuatro no está seguro si Cinco podrá viajar a su línea de tiempo original.</p><p>Las voces de los muertos comienzan a murmurar. Klaus giró hacia su derecha y vio una figura que poco a poco iba tomando cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Le vas a decir? —preguntó la voz, Klaus mordió su labio.</p><p>—No creo —susurró y bajó la mirada.</p><p>—Klaus, no debes guardarte las cosas para ti —indicó y lentamente el rostro de aquella persona tomó forma. Era Cinco, bueno, el Cinco que había muerto en estas tierras meses antes, estaba parado frente a él con un gran pesar en su mirada, tenía aun el anillo en su dedo a pesar que Klaus lo guardaba celosamente en su bolsillo, era como si incluso en la muerte, él estuviera unido con su propio Klaus.</p><p>—No quiero asustarlo.</p><p>—No lo asustarás —musitó, los ojos de ese Cinco adulto brillaron afectuosamente—. Haz sufrido tanto, han sufrido tanto, se deben un poco de felicidad—. No es fácil —masculló—. Pero debes decírselo, es importante —el adultos lo miró, luego giró su rostro hacia atrás, Klaus podía ver otra figura de sí mismo, tenía barba y el cabello enmarañado.</p><p>Klaus sabía que él era inmortal, pero también sabía que él podía decidir si permanecer muerto o no. Cuando no tienes a nadie esperándote en el mundo, simplemente quieres viajar. Ninguno de los Hargreeves puede descansar en paz y durante el viaje, Klaus ha visto a sus hermanos en varias ocasiones, ellos aparecen y desaparecen, a veces los alerta sobre alguna cosa que pasará más adelante y eso hace que Klaus se mantenga alerta y proteja al pequeño número Cinco.</p><p>—Cuéntale tu historia, Klaus.....le gustará saberlo —musitó—. Piénsalo.</p><p>—Lo haré —susurró.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Cinco, Número Cinco! —la voz de Vanya hizo que Cinco levantara sus ojos del libro de Homero, giró hacia la izquierda donde la joven de cabello largo y castaño hizo su aparición.</p><p>Vanya era algo así como su mejor amiga, una de las personas que más quería y su confidente. Al igual que Ben, ambos eran buenos escuchando y dando algún consejo. Los demás no parecían ser la mejor opción cuando algo es importante. Detrás de ella apareció el mencionado, el pequeño Ben con ojos rasgados y mirada melancólica. Cinco se aferró a ellos —y a Klaus— porque sabía que eran los hermanos que más sufrían, que más padecían el dolor profundo en sus pechos. Vanya al no tener poderes se sentía inútil y era descartada por su padre constantemente; Ben era obligado a hacer cosas horribles con su poder destructivo, él era un ángel que lloraba todas las noches por tener que vivir cosas tan terribles por su poder, angustiado y decepcionado de sí mismo por ser tan fácilmente manipulable y Klaus, el joven Klaus que era torturado psicológicamente por su padre y por seres espirituales que no lo dejaban dormir, la sangre, los huesos y los cadáveres pudriéndose eran algo que ningún niño tendría que ver en su vida, pero esa es la habilidad de Klaus que lo lleva a asaltar la licorera de papá.</p><p>—¿Sí? —respondió Cinco.</p><p>—Ehm, Ben y yo queríamos preguntarte ¿qué te dijo Klaus cuando se fueron luego de la cena? —cuestionó Vanya muy tímidamente acercándose a su hermano, Ben está detrás de ella y a pesar que él tiene un poder destructivo, muchas veces recurre a Vanya en forma de consuelo y protección.</p><p>—¿Klaus? —Cinco intentó recordar y si, efectivamente Klaus lo tomó del brazo y lo apartó luego de cenar, parecía querer decirle algo importante—. No, él no me dijo nada.</p><p>—¿Eh? —Vanya y Ben se sorprenden al mismo tiempo y posteriormente se miran a la cara, estupefactos.</p><p>—¿No te dijo nada de nada? —preguntó Ben.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿Ni siquiera te dio una pista de lo que.....? —pero Vanya no terminó la frase, Cinco negó.</p><p>—El solo dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante y de repente.....simplemente no habló más, luego llegaron Diego y Luther comentando algo del entrenamiento y me empujaron hacia ellos, no volví a ver a Klaus luego de eso —señaló, como si no fuera nada.</p><p>—Oh —ambos parecían sorprendidos y aturdidos, lo que les dio a Cinco un indicio que ellos sabían sobre eso.</p><p>—¿Ustedes saben qué quería decirme? —Ben y Vanya se volvieron a ver, pero quien respondió fue ella.</p><p>—No es nuestro deber decírtelo, Cinco.</p><p>—Pero....</p><p>—Habla con Klaus ¿sí? debemos ir a dormir ahora, buenas noches —Vanya empuja suavemente a Ben hacia su cuarto, quien aun mira a Cinco con incertidumbre.</p><p>Cinco quedó con la duda siempre de qué quería decirle su hermano. Poco unos días después,  se fue.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Cinco quiere volver a casa, de alguna forma necesita saber qué es lo que Klaus le quería decir ese día antes de irse, quería entender porque la relación del otro Klaus y el otro Cinco era tan buena y también tratar de comprender porque los Cinco y Cuatro de esta línea de tiempo se han casado. Cinco jamás ha pensado en su hermano como algo más que su hermano, no podía siquiera imaginarse lo que era besar sus labios y acariciar ese cabello enrulado, pero cuando su mente se nubla y comienza a recordar, se da cuenta que la cercanía con Klaus era entrañable y cada vez que ve a Klaus —el Klaus de la otra dimensión— siente también deseos de ser acariciado y abrazado. No quiere dejar este mundo, porque sería dejar a Klaus de alguna forma, necesita conectarse con Jayden —como lo llama en su mente al Cinco de la otra dimensión—, creyó que debe llamar de diferente forma a cada uno de sus otros yo para poder coordinar sus pensamientos.</p><p>Necesitó ir a la biblioteca de ese estado y le dijo a Klaus que iría hacia el norte donde habían visto varios edificios. Klaus insistió en que se lleve a las mascotas, de esa forma estaría más protegido por ellas, Cinco pensó ¿qué podían hacer un gatito y un perrito de unos meses? Pero prefirió no cuestionar a Klaus y llevárselos consigo. Escalaron una pequeña colina y caminaron durante un par de minutos hasta encontrar el lugar, los edificios estaban en ruinas y aun no eran lo suficientemente conscientes de que había pasado en ese lugar antes que todo desapareciera. Encontraron periódicos cuando llegaron. Klaus aun guardaba el suyo y ninguno parecía pronosticar lo que ocurriría ese día.</p><p>Cinco tomó una silla y la arrastró por el pasillo a la sección que le interesaba, el cachorro y el pequeño gato lo miraban desde abajo curiosos. Buscó todo los libros de física, de viajes espacio-temporales, todo lo que pudo y lo colocó en su mochila.</p><p>—Bien, vámonos —se puso la mochila en el hombro y se fue directamente hacia la colina de nuevo.</p><p>Ninguno de los tres seres vivos caminando se dio cuenta que algo los seguía, estaban demasiado ensimismados para hacerlo, pero el gruñido suave detrás de él y la tensión en el ambiente hizo que Cinco percibiera el peligro y girara sobre sus talones para ver una manada de tigres. Número Cinco se sorprendió, principalmente porque pensó que no habría criaturas vivas en el planeta, pero tenía sentido que hubieran animales salvajes luego de encontrar a los cachorros. El sudor apareció y lentamente caminó hacia atrás mientras la manada gruñía dispuestos a devorarlos.<br/>
Cinco se encogió y tomó a ambas mascotas, casi sin hacer ruido se deslizó hacia atrás, podría usar su poder, pero no había comido lo suficiente esa mañana para trasportarse tan lejos, estaba realmente perdido.</p><p>Cuando uno de los tigres se lanzó, Cinco cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llegó, una brisa que se transformó en una ráfaga hizo que abriera sus ojos y pudiera ver frente a él a Klaus con las manos alzadas.</p><p>—¡BUSCA UN LUGAR DONDE ESCONDERTE! —gritó Klaus, Cinco se sintió tan vulnerable e inútil, pero hizo caso a lo que su hermano dijo y se ocultó detrás de unos cimientos de una casa que tenía unos tubos que sobresalían.</p><p>—Ten cuidado —dijo escondiéndose, habían demasiados animales para que Klaus se pudiera enfrentar solo.</p><p>—Desayuno peligro, Cinco —dijo presumidamente y utilizó su telequinesis para hacer volar a varios de los animales allí. El poder de Klaus era impresionante y Cinco aun mantenía los ojos en él.</p><p>Probablemente fuera por eso que se distrajo lo suficiente y el perrito comenzó a caminar hacia un costado. Klaus estaba demasiado concentrado en su pelea y Cinco también se había distraído, fue el gatito quien aviso a Cinco sobre la huida del perro y con sus maullidos lo alertó. Cinco giró su cabeza para ver como un tigre se acercaba lentamente al perrito que olía una flor que creció en el pasto polvoriento. El joven suspiró, tenía que hacer algo o ese tigre devoraría al perro que Klaus logró revivir y sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia el animalito para cubrirlo con su cuerpo, de esa forma el tigre se alertó y atacó. Los maullidos del gato alertaron a Klaus quien giró para ver como un tigre estaba a punto de atacar a Cinco y dejó su lucha para ir tras ellos, una muy mala decisión dado que al menos diez animales estaba listos para atacarlo y sin previo aviso se le lanzaron.</p><p>—¡CINCO! —gritó Klaus cuando era embestido por unos animales salvajes. Cinco levantó su cabeza, aun sus ojos brillaron en un tono celeste claro  y la energía salió de su cuerpo.</p><p>El tiempo es difícil de dominar, pero antes que cualquier animal pusiera siquiera una garra sobre los adolescentes, se detuvieron, paralizados como si fuera una foto. Cinco pestañó y observó cómo algunos animales estaban aun en el aire dispuestos a atacar y como el tigre que lo seguía detuvo sus pasos unos centímetros antes de ellos. Cinco se levantó, el gatito fue corriendo a ver a su amigo perrito y ambos festejaron estar sanos y salvos. Entre la maraña de tigres una mano sobresalió, apretando la tierra debajo de él y Cinco fue corriendo a auxiliar a su hermano.</p><p>Al sacarlo, notó unos leves rasguños, pero nada de que preocuparse. Klaus estaba sorprendido de ver el tiempo detenido, el aire simplemente no circulaba y no sabía cómo ambos estaban respirando.</p><p>—Has detenido el tiempo —indicó Klaus mirando al pequeño Cinco—. A Número Cinco le costó muchísimo lograrlo, pero tú lo hiciste posible.....wooow..... —Klaus estaba sorprendido, incluso el mismo Cinco lo estaba—. Hay que irnos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estarán de esa forma. ¿Puedes teletrasportarnos?</p><p>—No lo sé, no he comido mucho.</p><p>—Inténtalo, una vez que lo hagamos el tiempo seguirá su curso —indicó tomando al gatito y perrito. Cinco asintió y colocó una de sus manos en Klaus para poder trasportarse.</p><p> </p><p>Lo hicieron.</p><p>Y el mundo siguió girando.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>—Número Cinco, número Cuatro ¿dónde están? —gritó su padre caminando por los pasillos.</p><p>Los niños se encontraban en un armario, mirando por la rendija como su padre parecía buscarlos para un entrenamiento regular. Usualmente cuando los llamaba, era para enfrentarlos el uno al otro, lo que aborrecían por sobre manera y habían ideado una forma de huir de ese problema: 'esconderse'. Hubiera sido genial si Reginald no fuera lo suficiente listo para saber donde dos niños de ocho años se esconden y cuando menos lo esperaba la puerta se abrió y ambos pequeños fueron expuestos.</p><p>—Su entrenamiento acaba de comenzar —dijo Reginald con su severa voz. Cuatro abrazó a Cinco como quien se aferra a lo más importante.</p><p>A diferencia de Cuatro, Cinco era mucho más rebelde y decidido en sus acciones, Cuatro es extremadamente sensible a todo, a los sentimientos y emociones —por eso su apodo es 'the séanse'—, es por eso que debe anularlos completamente para que su poder crezca, pero es algo a lo que él no está dispuesto a renunciar, sobre todo si se trata de Cinco.<br/>
Reginald da un paso atrás para que los niños puedan salir de allí y tanto Número Cuatro como Número Cinco saben que no hay nada que puedan hacer, Reginald a veces usa castigos físicos para obligarlos a hacer sus tareas, como la vez que golpeó tan fuerte a Cuatro que tuvo un traumatismo de cráneo muy severo, sino fuera por los cuidados de mamá, Cuatro no sabe que hubiera ocurrido. O cuando Número Cinco perdió uno de sus dientes por un golpe de Reginal debido a que no quiso usar su fuerza contra su hermano, dio gracias que aun era de leche y estaba un poco más flojo.</p><p>Los dos fueron guiados a la sala donde usualmente practicaban, se sorprendieron al encontrar a Número Tres cabizbaja esperándolos. Cuatro y Cinco se miraron y posteriormente volvieron su vista al frente. Se detuvieron cuando se padre también lo hizo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlos.</p><p>—Número Cuatro y Número Cinco, su insolencia me tienen harto. Hemos estado al menos cinco meses intentando reprimir los sentimientos de afecto del uno al otro para poder atacarse y no hemos logrado resultados, así que me he visto en la obligación de usar un recurso —comentó—. Número Cinco, al lado derecho, Número Cuatro al izquierdo —los niños asintieron y se pusieron en sus posiciones.</p><p>Mientras lo hacían, Cuatro observó como su padre hablaba a su hermana y señalaba a Cinco con énfasis, ella parecía angustiada y agitada, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>—Bueno, les daré una última oportunidad. Número Cuatro, ¡ataca a tu hermano! —gritó Reginald, pero Cuatro se negó a hacerlo agitando su cabeza de un lado al otro. Reginald suspiró y empujó suavemente a Número Tres hacia su hermano más joven.</p><p>Ella dio pasos cortos y se unió a número Cinco, mordió su labio inferior y colocó su mano cerca de sus labios, como aquel que quiere decir un secreto, un rumor, ¡Oh no! El rumor....</p><p>—Oí un rumor que golpeas a tu hermano —susurró ella con su voz en eco. Los ojos de Cinco se pusieron blancos y Cuatro supo en ese momento que estaba perdido.</p><p>Cuatro se puso en pose defensiva cuando Cinco se lanzó a él para atacarlo, aun con los ojos blancos. Nunca supo realmente que hacer para que el conjuro de Número Tres no surtiera efecto, en ocasiones la dejaba sin habla o no escuchaba su susurro, cuando no escuchas usualmente no hay un efecto, pero en este caso los agarró con la guardia baja y ahora Cinco estaba atacándolo violentamente.</p><p>—¡NÚMERO CUATRO, GOLPEA A TU HERMANO! —gritó Reginald, pero Cuatro desobedeció, tenía que buscar una forma de despertar a Cinco de su adormecimiento, pero cuando un chico te está atacando de esa manera, no puedes tomarte un minuto para pensar.</p><p>—¡No puedo, Cinco es mi hermano! —gritó con la voz desgarrada, el joven continuó golpeando a Cuatro hasta darle uno certero en la mandíbula y hacerlo caer.</p><p>—¡EL NO SE DETENDRÁ HASTA MATARTE SINO HACES ALGO! —gritó Hargreeves, pero no, Número Cuatro prefería la muerte que tocar a Número Cinco—. ¿QUÉ ESPERAS? ¿SER ASESINADO POR CINCO? ¿QUÉ CREES QUE DIRÁ CINCO AL VER TU CADAVER Y SABER QUE ÉL FUE TU ASESINO?</p><p>Tal vez esa fue la única frase que a Cuatro lo alertó. Reginald tenía razón, el dolor de ver el cadáver de Cuatro frente a Cinco sería mucho más grande que cualquier golpe e incluso contra su voluntad debería detenerlo. Número Cuatro concentró su poder en sus manos, como suele hacerlo y aunque el dolor era más fuerte utilizó su telequinesis para hacer volar a Cinco unos cuantos metros. La fuerza no fue medida, Cinco es mucho más joven y delgado a diferencia de Reginald, por lo que usar la misma cantidad de energía para golpear a ambos tuvo diferentes resultados. A Reginald solo lo dejó inconsciente unos minutos, pero Cinco no. El golpe de la cabeza de Cinco contra la pared fue tan duro que incluso estuvo varias semanas en coma.</p><p>Reginald sonrió cuando vio a Cinco en el suelo y a Cuatro rompiendo en llanto al lado de su hermano. Casi se cae al suelo por la desesperación de correr tras él y abrazarlo, llorando con desconsuelo por haberlo herido tanto. Mamá entró justo a tiempo para llevarse a Cinco y dejarlo en la enfermería, pero Número Cuatro jamás se pudo perdonar por eso y juró que protegería a Cinco con su vida si fuera necesario. Iba todos los días allí a la enfermería, besaba las manos de Cinco y le decía cuanto lo sentía, cuanto lo amaba.</p><p>Era una pena que Cinco jamás lo escuchó y que no recordara nada de lo sucedido ese día.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo van los cálculos? —Klaus se acercó a Cinco, observando como escribía en las paredes—. Sabes, cuando tenía tu edad empecé a escribir en las paredes, aunque no eran cálculos, sino letras de canciones o incluso frases que me venían a la mente.</p><p>—¿En serio? —preguntó Cinco sorprendido, su Klaus nunca hubiera hecho algo así—. Eso es nuevo.</p><p>—A ti también te gustaba escribir, es más, incluso has escrito cosas en mi cuarto.</p><p>—¿Cómo qué cosas escribía? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Klaus también sonrió y sus ojos bajaron.</p><p>—Letras de canciones al azar, a veces escribías tu nombre.....y el mío....juntos —los ojos de Klaus siguen mirando hacia abajo.</p><p>—¿Lo amas? —preguntó con un sonrojo suave en sus mejillas, el mayor va levantando la mirada lentamente, también está sonrojado.</p><p>—Yo.... —tragó un poco—. Papá nos enseñó que estaba mal el amor, que no debería existir entre nosotros, éramos una herramienta.</p><p>—Pero tú lo amas ¿verdad? —los ojos de Klaus brillaron, no podía mentirle a ese pequeño Cinco.</p><p>—Más que a mi vida misma....más que al mundo, más que a todo lo que existe, es tanto el amor que siento que cuando caí aquí, quería morir solamente porque sabía que él no estaba en este lugar, prefiero la muerte antes que una vida sin él —masculló intentando ver para otro lado—. Pero entonces, cuando creí que ya no podía soportarlo más, me cae del cielo un pequeño y escuálido niño.....la versión más joven de Jayden.</p><p>—Bueno, eso es una señal ¿no?</p><p>—Una señal muy linda —indicó, Cinco se sonrojó y bajó la mirada un poco.</p><p>—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —cuestionó Cinco, a lo que Klaus alzó la ceja en interrogación—. Tú y yo....bueno, no yo, pero mi otro yo.....tú y cinco alguna vez.... ¿se besaron?</p><p>Klaus lo miró en pausa, mientras el sonrojo de Cinco crecía en intensidad hasta el punto que sentía que ya no era un rosa pálido sino rojo fuego. Klaus se acercó suavemente y acarició el cabello de Cinco con dulzura.</p><p>—Todos los días —musitó Klaus, la voz se le iba en un quiebre natural—. Incluso ese día.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Continuará.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klaus le cuenta al pequeño Cinco sobre su relación con Jayden (su Cinco).<br/>Muchos besos y cosas en doble sentido. Además de los deseos sexuales de Klaus a ser estrangulado, pero nada más que eso.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Las misiones no siempre eran fáciles, al menos algunas no lo fueron y el recuerdo de Klaus siempre terminaba en esa misión a sus 13 años. Su poder siempre fue bastante fluctuoso, incluso cuando era pequeño. Durante las primeras misiones que tuvieron, Klaus siempre se encargaba de hacer guardia hasta que sus poderes telequinéticos fueron mucho más poderosos y comenzó con un entrenamiento duro sobre la posesión de cuerpos. Por lo tanto, era necesario mucho más que antes los poderes de Número Cuatro en el campo de batalla.</p><p>Casi siempre acompañando a Cinco muy de cerca, Klaus es observador en el campo, muy inteligente y buen oyente sobre las instrucciones de su hermano Luther, aunque la mayoría del tiempo sus ojos caían sobre Cinco y la habilidad que este tenía para saltar en el espacio y tiempo, incluso para mantener el tiempo en pausa. No muchas veces se daba cuenta que esto ocurría, salvo cuando inexplicablemente una bala que iba directamente a su cabeza simplemente se desvió de una forma muy poco lógica.</p><p>Giró sobre sus pies y vio a Cinco, con esa máscara oscura, mirándolo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p>Klaus estaba completamente enamorado, pero es demasiado tímido para hablar al respecto y cada vez que Cinco se le acerca, no puede evitar sentir que todo su cuerpo se congela. Han estado juntos tanto tiempo, han sido un equipo y tiene miedo que su confesión le vaya hacer perder ese vínculo tan amoroso que tiene con él, por lo que calla y mira hacia otro lado, buscando un objetivo. <br/>Sus hermanos han acabado con al menos diez hombres del escuadrón de Botthor, un alienígena dispuesto a todo por mantener un poder ilusorio sobre el planeta tierra. Usualmente las misiones eran sencillas, humanos intentando matar a otros humanos, pero cuando un alienígena o una máquina maldita ponía a la ciudad de cabeza, era cuando la emoción realmente explotaba.</p><p>Su padre los entrenó en distintas artes, no solamente en la utilización de su poder. Sus cuerpos eran fuertes, habían crecido altos y vigorosos, además de intelectualmente superiores. A pesar que el viejo les había hecho suprimir los sentimientos y prácticamente cuando uno de sus hermanos caía en el piso preso del dolor, el otro saltaba encima y atacaba, sin importar en auxiliar a los demás, incluso Vanya y Ben, que eran los más sentimentales del grupo, a veces tenían que ir contra su propia humanidad para hacer un buen trabajo.</p><p>—No debes abandonar tu posición, Número Cuatro —dijo Número uno mientras saltaba hacia uno de los corredores y atacaba a otro.</p><p>Klaus suspiró y rodó los ojos, su lugar era la puerta, como siempre, intentando evitar que más de aquellos hombres semi-humanos entraran para atacar. Klaus podía con todos ellos, podía incluso manipularlos con solo mirarlos y eso lo había sacado de muchos problemas, pero ahora, con varios de estas cosas muertas y algunos aun saliendo desde debajo de sus hermanos para atacar era un poco aburrido para el propio Número cuatro.</p><p>—¡Te tengo, enano inmundo! —gruñó uno de los alienígenas, Klaus giró para ver como ese monstruo estaba a una distancia muy corta de Cinco mientras su hermano intentaba teletrasportarse sin éxito.</p><p>Mierda, él está agotado.</p><p>El hombre gruñó y sacó un arma laser apuntando cerca de la cabeza a Cinco, este siguió haciendo fuerza para salir de allí pero no podía, claramente su cuerpo estaba cansado y aunque Klaus no podía ver sus ojos, sabía que en ellos estaba reflejado el temor.</p><p><strong><em>'No abandones tu posición, número cuatro'</em></strong> se escuchó el eco de la voz de Luther en su cabeza.</p><p><strong><em>'Debes suprimir tus emociones, número cuatro, sino lo haces, puedes simplemente arruinar una misión perfecta'</em></strong> la agria voz de su padre también lo sentenció.</p><p>—Mierda.</p><p>El alienígena presionó el botón para que el láser destruya la cabeza del pequeño número Cinco, el joven intentó cubrirse con sus manos pero era imposible, estaba acabado y dado a las instrucciones, ninguno de sus hermanos podía ayudarlo. Pero el láser jamás tocó su cabeza. <br/>Delante suyo está Klaus, quien con sus manos frenó el movimiento del láser. Cinco se apoyó en la pared, asustado y temblando mientras el cuerpo de Klaus se volvía blanco como un papel e iluminado, sus ojos pasaron a ser de un tono celeste claro y su energía lentamente comenzó a mover al hombre hacia atrás.</p><p>—¿QUÉ....QUÉ DEMONIOS? —gritó segundos antes que el laser le atravesara la cabeza.</p><p>El semi hombre cayó, con un enorme agujero en su cráneo y las viseras sobresalían de este. Klaus se dio vuelta y tomó el rostro de Cinco con ambas manos, mientras el joven no dejaba de mirarlo.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Klaus con preocupación, Cinco asintió con la cabeza y lentamente una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro de Klaus—. Tardé demasiado ¿no? Lo siento....</p><p>Klaus colocó su frente encima de la de Cinco mientras respiraba lentamente, no importaba la escena monstruosa de atrás, lo único que le importaba a Klaus es que Cinco estuviera a salvo y era tan fuerte ese sentimiento que ningún ruido pudo separarlo del joven, ni siquiera cuando Luther comenzó a gritar. Tuvo que ser el mismo Cinco, quien tomó las manos de Klaus para separarlas de su rostro le susurró.</p><p>—Klaus.....Luther —indicó, a lo que Klaus abrió sus ojos y giró para ser golpeado por un puño.</p><p>No dolió mucho, Luther controlaba bastante su fuerza y sabía hasta que punto podía lastimar y hasta que punto no. Ben, Vanya y Allison vinieron justo detrás y detuvieron a Luther antes que le pegara más fuerte a Klaus.</p><p>—¡IDIOTA! te dije que no salieras de allí ¿no ves que casi matan a Número Dos? —Luther se sacó la máscara para mostrar su rostro furioso y señalar con su mano a Diego, quien se levantaba del suelo con el brazo roto—. Debemos ir rápido a la casa y que mamá te atienda —comentó a Diego, este asintió y fue ayudado por Ben—. Casi perdemos a uno de los nuestros ¿por qué no estabas en tu lugar?</p><p>—Agh ¡Porque casi perdemos a uno de los nuestros! —susurró Klaus intentando levantarse y mirando de reojo a Número Cinco.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda?</p><p>—¡Yo! —Cinco se puso entre Luther y Klaus abriendo sus brazos para que Luther no le pegue de nuevo—. Fue mi culpa, fui irresponsable y usé demasiado mi poder, si Klaus no hubiera estado allí, ahora tendría un agujero en mi cráneo....</p><p>—¿Qué? Pero.... —Luther miró a Klaus y luego a Cinco—. Cinco....</p><p>—Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir —señaló Cinco con convicción, Luther suspiró y asintió.</p><p>—Sí, yo, lo lamento, no sabía eso.... —musitó Luther un poco angustiado, si hubiera sabido que Cinco necesitaba ayuda, probablemente no hubiera golpeado a Klaus—. Lo lamento, Número Cuatro.</p><p>—Está bien, se siente bien ser golpeado de vez en cuando —indicó con una sonrisa, Luther sonrió también y fue caminando hacia Diego para socorrerlo, Ben era demasiado pequeño para cargarlo.</p><p>—No sabía que te gustaba que fueran rudos contigo —comentó burlonamente Cinco, Klaus se levantó.</p><p>—Me gusta, tengo fantasías con eso, ya sabes golpes, ahorcamientos, ver tantos muertos hacen que tenga esos deseos bastante masoquistas —señaló acomodándose la ropa.</p><p>—Gracias por salvarme, no sé que hubiera pasado sino hubieras estado allí.</p><p>—Bueno, puedo darte un adelanto —indicó mirando al alienígena asesinado—. Un agujero en tu cráneo no te haría ver menos sexy.</p><p>—Tonto.... —musitó y tomó el rostro de Klaus, colocándose de puntas de pie debido a la diferencia de tamaños y le besó.</p><p>Fue un beso que inició bastante suave, un beso que Klaus no se esperaba pero no dudó en responder.  Colocó sus manos en las caderas del más pequeño e intentó meter la lengua entre los dientes, pero inmediatamente Cinco se aleja.</p><p>—Oye, oye, no te pases de listo.</p><p>—Vamos a pasarnos de listo juntos —soltó antes de hundirse nuevamente en un beso, esta vez un poco más intenso que el anterior.</p><p>Klaus si pudo meter la lengua en este segundo beso.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>—Wow —Cinco se sorprendió con lo que le relató el otro joven, Klaus y él se dieron su primer beso en una misión, bueno, no fue él exactamente, pero lo sintió como si lo fuera. Los pelos de su brazo se levantaron de la sensación y sus ojos se cerraron pensando en lo que hubiera sido ese beso, ese beso que se perdió por su idiotez—. Me hubiera gustado vivirlo.</p><p>—Tienes tiempo, no estás muerto.</p><p>—Pero no sé cuándo podré volver al lugar donde pertenezco.</p><p>—Jayden siempre dijo, que volver a tu tiempo era fácil, pero saltar entre dimensiones es lo complicado —señaló—. Bueno, luego de tener doscientos errores y encontrar la técnica para retroceder el tiempo.</p><p>—Fui realmente un imbécil en hacerlo, me perdí tantas cosas con mis hermanos —mordió su labio inferior—. Sabes, hasta que vi el anillo y escuché tu relato con tu Cinco, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta que tal vez Klaus quería.....declararme su amor o algo así.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.</p><p>—Bueno, antes de irme él quería hablar conmigo, pero no pudimos y luego Vanya y Ben vinieron a hablarme, ellos parecían estar ocultándome algo.</p><p>—Oh, Vanya y Ben —sonrió con nostalgia.</p><p>—¿Cómo fue para ti? —preguntó—. Decirle a Cinco que lo amabas.</p><p>—Bueno, nunca me pasó, simplemente lo sabíamos. Cuando empezamos a tener más cuestiones intimas solté que lo amaba, pensé que se enojaría pero él también dijo que me amaba, por eso me dolió tanto estar aquí tantos meses —comentó relajándose un poco—. Pero me alegra que él esté buscando la forma de sacarme de aquí.</p><p>—Me pregunto ¿cómo estará mi Klaus? —mordió su labio—. Si él sintiera lo que sientes tu....</p><p>—Él lo siente, te lo aseguro. No importa la época, el lugar, la dimensión, siempre Klaus se enamorará de Cinco, en cualquier mundo, en cualquier dimensión y en cualquier tiempo —señaló, Cinco sonrió ante eso.</p><p>—¿Cómo estará él entonces?</p><p>—¿Desesperado, tal vez? ¿Angustiado? ¿resignado? No lo sé.</p><p>—¿Cómo estarías tú? —señaló Cinco. Klaus suspiró.</p><p>—Me hubiera querido matar, pero dios no me ama, ni tampoco el diablo....soy eterno.</p><p>—¿Y por qué el Klaus de esta dimensión murió? —preguntó Cinco, Klaus le miró y sonrió.</p><p>—Porque Cinco murió.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—Si no hay nada por lo que vivir.....simplemente no quieres vivir.....</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>—Puedo leer tu mano, dame tu mano —señaló un Klaus de dieciséis años, Cinco, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro en su cama suspiró.</p><p>—¿En serio puedes leer el futuro?</p><p>—Déjame intentarlo, lo hago con el tarot —Cinco sonrió y dejó su libro para arrastrarse junto a Klaus que se encuentra sentado en la cama y estira su mano izquierda, mano claramente dominante.</p><p>—No, es la derecha.</p><p>—La izquierda es el futuro.</p><p>—No para los zurdos como nosotros, siempre es la mano menos dominante —indicó Klaus, Cinco asintió y le entregó la mano derecha. Klaus comienza a rozar la yema de sus dedos por las líneas de la mano de Cinco—. Hmmm, veo un enorme poder....un gran intelecto, poderoso.</p><p>—Eso ya lo sabía.</p><p>—Presumido —musitó, Cinco se rió pero continuó mirando su mano—. Veo un chico guapo, alto, sexy, de ojos verdes del que estás profundamente enamorado.</p><p>—Yo no lo llamaría profundamente —comentó con gracia, Klaus se mantuvo fingiendo seriedad.</p><p>—Oh, dios, veo algo....oh no.</p><p>—¿Qué, qué? —Cinco dejó de hacer pequeñas bromas poniéndose algo tenso ante la reacción de su hermano.</p><p>—Veo aquí, veo algo más, algo....no, es algo..... —Klaus levantó la vista mirando a Cinco con susto.</p><p>—¿Qué, Cuatro? —preguntó enojado.</p><p>—Vas a.....a... —se detiene y se acerca un poco—. Recibir un beso —indicó antes de lanzarse encima de su hermano para besarlo, logrando su cometido pero siendo empujado por Cinco inmediatamente.</p><p>—¡Imbécil! Casi me da un ataque —gritó mientras Klaus reía acostado en la cama. A Cinco no le pareció gracioso pero suspiró, no podía hacer nada.</p><p>Casi sin pensarlo se levantó un poco y se acomodó, sentándose encima del regazo de su hermano y tomándolo de la camiseta para que se siente de nuevo.<em> 'Tonto'</em> musitó antes de besarlo intensamente, Klaus lo aferró de la cintura acercándolo un poco más. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde el primer beso y las cosas no habían evolucionado más de lo cauteloso. Compartían besos a escondidas a veces, se tocaban por encima de sus ropas y en ocasiones, alguno de los dos tenía una erección, pero nunca habían llegado más allá de lo sano para su edad, hasta ahora.</p><p>—Vamos a jugar un juego —susurró Cinco y empujó a Klaus nuevamente a la cama, manteniéndose en su lugar—. Atrápame si puedes.</p><p>—Me suena conocido —musitó arqueando la ceja.</p><p>—Lo jugábamos mucho de chicos, pero no de la misma manera, tu entiendes —Claro, cuando eran pequeños no tenían las mismas fantasías sexuales que ahora con ese maldito juego, era infantil, era atrapar a Cinco y luego correr hasta que Cinco lo atrape, el perdedor siempre comía alguna cosa asquerosa o hacía distracción a papá para que el otro pudiera hacerle una travesura, pero siempre fue hacia ahí, con fines de divertirse, ahora con dieciséis años, la cosa era mucho más divertida en otros sentidos.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre si gano?</p><p>—Haré lo que tú quieras por una semana —señaló, Klaus lo pensó.</p><p>—¿Lo que yo quiera es lo que yo quiera? —cuestionó arqueando la ceja.</p><p>—Lo que tú quieras, si quieres que te haga un desayuno y te lo traiga a la cama, lo haré, si quieres que me teletrasporte todas las noches a tu cuarto, lo haré.....</p><p>—Si quiero hacerlo por primera vez ¿lo harás? —preguntó dudoso, Cinco lo miró.</p><p>—Lo haré.</p><p>—Me gusta este juego.</p><p>—Pero si yo gano harás lo que yo quiera por una semana también.... —comentó señalándole el hecho—. Y soy muy sádico y lo sabes.</p><p>—Quiero que ganes.</p><p>—Vete a la mierda Klaus ¿trato hecho?</p><p>—Bueno, también si gano yo puedo pedirte que te pongas violento conmigo —masculló con una sonrisa, Cinco rodó los ojos.</p><p>—¿Trato hecho?</p><p>—Trato hecho.</p><p>Cinco se acercó para darle un último beso en la boca antes de desaparecer. Klaus suspiró y se levantó corriendo fuera del cuarto de Cinco para buscarlo. No pasó ni dos segundos antes que Cinco apareciera en las escaleras mirándolo.</p><p>—Aquí estoy —señaló saludando.</p><p>—¡Mierda! —Klaus fue corriendo hacia las escaleras pero Cinco no estaba allí. Las bajó por intuición y lo vio de nuevo en la puerta.</p><p>—Aquí estoy....</p><p>—Te odio —murmuró y corrió nuevamente hacia allí, pero Cinco desapareció y apareció en el pasillo donde estaban los demás cuartos.</p><p>—No, me amas, y lo sabes —relamió sus labios, era un enfermo y lo amaba por eso.</p><p>—Ya vas a ver —Klaus corre hacia allí pero Cinco vuelve a desaparecer.</p><p>Por lo que Klaus optó por quedarse allí y cerrar los ojos, necesitaba detectar el movimiento de Cinco, había entrenado varias veces con él para encontrar una forma de tomarlo antes que saltara de nuevo. Una sonrisa le surgió en el rostro y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia uno de los lados cayendo al piso con Cinco debajo tuyo.</p><p>—Te tengo —murmuró encima de Cinco, mientras el más pequeño lo miró a los ojos claramente brillantes.</p><p>—Siempre me tuviste —soltó, haciendo que Klaus se derrita e intente besarlo, pero una voz hizo que se detuviera.</p><p>—¡NÚMERO CUATRO, NÚMERO CINCO! ¿Qué están haciendo? —gruñó Reginald. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente  acomodando sus ropas—. ¿Me van a responder o se quedarán mudos?</p><p>—Nosotros....jugábamos a atraparnos....es como un entrenamiento —indicó Cinco, siendo más listo de los dos, fue una idea realmente brillante.</p><p>Reginald pasó su mirada de Cuatro a Cinco, tal vez sabiendo que algo no estaba bien entre ellos. Ya de pequeños era demasiado difícil mantenerlos separados y los sentimientos eran tan intensos que fue imposible anularlos por completo, por lo que Reginald fue más laxo a que mantuvieran una amistad cordial y no un desentendimiento como todo el resto.</p><p>—De acuerdo, a sus camas ¡Ahora! —gruñó Reginald—. Pasaré a verificar sus habitaciones en 20 minutos —indicó y desapareció.</p><p>Jayden y Klaus se mantuvieron alerta hasta que los pasos de Reginald ya no se escuchaban. El más joven se dio la vuelta, besó la boca de Klaus y sonrió.</p><p>—Nos vemos en una hora, apareceré en tu habitación y podemos seguir lo que empezamos —indicó con una sonrisa. Klaus lo miró hasta que lo perdió por las escaleras.</p><p> </p><p>Creo que necesitaría tranquilizarse un poco.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Todos esos recuerdos que venían a la mente a Klaus llenaban de alguna forma su corazón y permitían que la angustia no le ganara. Habían sido duros los primeros meses en ese lugar, pero al tener a ese pequeño Cinco con él lo llenaba de alegría. Ahora estaba a unos metros, durmiendo junto al fulgor del fuego crispante. Nunca se sintió más cerca de casa que en ese momento.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Continuará.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Se revela el último de los secretos. Cinco tiene una charla consigo mismo y él y Klaus regresan a sus realidades.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Los ojos verdes de Cinco se abren lentamente y se puede ver a sí mismo en su casa. No ha cambiado nada, los retratos siguen colgados en su lugar, la áspera alfombra debajo de sus pies y la madera crujiendo en cada rincón. Siente que no tiene piel, que no tiene brazos, que está flotando en el medio del pasillo y solo pasa un instante en el que logra entender que es lo que pasa allí, cuando a unos metros de distancia se encuentra Klaus —su Klaus— con los ojos llorosos y la mirada vacía, apretando fuertemente sus puños y destellando una luz azul intenso con sus ojos casi blancos. ¿Acaso está muerto? ¿Acaso Klaus intenta invocarlo? Probablemente la respuesta le sorprendería.</p>
<p>No es el mismo Klaus que ha dejado tiempo atrás, este tiene el cabello más largo  y algunos cuantos granos en su rostro, un poco más parecido al Klaus que se encontró, pero no hay los suficientes retratos colgados para pensar que pasó mucho tiempo desde que salió de casa creyéndose más inteligente que su propio padre.<br/>Caminó o mejor dicho, dio un paso encima de la alfombra y aunque siente lo áspera que es, no se escuchan los ruidos que produce su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?</p>
<p><strong><em>"Cinco"</em></strong> la voz e Klaus es apagada y lejana a pesar de lo cerca que está, de alguna forma algo en su corazón cruje, conoce lo suficiente a Klaus para darse cuenta cuando está al borde de perder la cabeza <strong><em>"Cinco"</em></strong></p>
<p><strong><em>"¡Klaus!"</em></strong> exclamó, pero la voz no fue eco, no lo fue. Klaus no lo escuchó y sus ojos continuaron mirando el propio infinito a su paso <strong><em>"Klaus por favor, ¡Klaus escúchame!" </em></strong>esta vez es Cinco quien llora, quien solloza mientras intenta acercarse <strong><em>"Klaus....Klaus por favor, escúchame Klaus"</em></strong> soltó, pero el joven continuó hipnotizado, con sus manos en puño azules y sus ojos blancos, unas enormes bolsas negras debajo de ellos y las lágrimas secas en su rostro.</p>
<p>Intentó acercarse, pero siente una succión en su espalda, intentó alcanzarlo, pero cada paso que daba, tres atrás le tiraba. <strong><em>"KLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUS"</em></strong> gritó con la fuerza que no le quedaba y por primera vez en todo ese corto tiempo Klaus giró hacia su lado y abrió sus ojos tan grandes como si estuviera viendo a la misma muerte.</p>
<p><strong><em>"CIIIIINCOOOOO"</em></strong> gritó Klaus e inmediatamente empujó su cuerpo desde abajo hacia arriba y corrió en cámara lenta hacia él, intentando alcanzarlo.</p>
<p><strong><em>"KLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUSSSS AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEE AYUDAMEEEEE"</em></strong> gritó y su garganta sangraba, y su piel temblaba y los ojos de Klaus eran más profundos y mas blanco.</p>
<p>Sus dedos se tocaron y fue suficiente para que Cinco despertara con el corazón a mil. Tembló, estaba pálido como un fantasma y sus ojos llorosos. Klaus, no su Klaus, se acercó hacia él y le tomó de los hombros, parecía que había visto un cadáver.</p>
<p>—¿Qué ocurre? ¿qué pasa? —preguntó sorprendido Klaus, Cinco respiró profundamente, más relajado.</p>
<p>—Creo que fue un sueño —Cinco miró su mano, miró ese dedo principalmente, se sentía tan caliente como si hubiera tocado a otro ser humano.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sueño? —volvió a preguntar, Cinco suspiró y negó con la cabeza—, ¿Qué es esto?</p>
<p>Klaus tomó el pie descalzo de Cinco y sacó de él un pedazo de tela. Cinco la reconoció, era la áspera tela de la alfombra de su casa, esa tela que Cinco sintió en su sueño y su dedo está caliente, como si hubiera tocado algo. Se tomó la cabeza y lloró, lloró desconsolado mientras era abrazado por Klaus.</p>
<p>—¿Qué me pasa? —comentó como pudo, en un eco profundo. Klaus le abrazó con dulzura y acarició su cabeza.</p>
<p>—¿Qué ocurrió? Cuéntame —musitó, Cinco respiró profundamente y le observó unos instantes.</p>
<p>—So-soñé con él, con Kl-Klaus....él estaba en mi casa, en nuestra casa, él lloraba y yo intentaba llamarlo, solo sentía lo áspera de la alfombra. Grité fuerte, grité, pero no me escuchaba hasta que....hasta que él volteó y yo lo mi, estaba desesperado y vino a través de mí y me tocó, nos tocamos y yo... —se estaba quedando sin aire, Klaus lo separó de su cuerpo para darle más espacio—. ¿Qu-qué me pasa?</p>
<p>Klaus esta vez se separó del todo y miró de costado a alguien en las rocas, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Cinco con preocupación.</p>
<p>—Creo que es hora que te cuente otro secreto....Cinco.</p>
<p>—¿Otro....secreto? —preguntó sorprendido.</p>
<p>—¿Te acuerdas cuando nos encontramos aquí? Bueno, no aquí precisamente, pero aquí, en este maldito mundo —soltó y se sentó en el duro piso. Cinco tomó unas mantas y se enrolló en ellas para luego afirmar—. Tú me preguntaste ¿con quién hablaba? Si habían fantasmas aquí y esa cosa, no te mentí, hay muchos fantasmas, pero te falté a la verdad.</p>
<p>—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Cinco, Klaus tragó de su saliva.</p>
<p>—Yo he estado hablando con Cinco y Klaus todo este tiempo, no con nuestros Cinco y Klaus, sino con estos —lentamente levantó la mano izquierda para que una luz azul brillante comenzara a emanar del suelo y poder hacer visible lo invisible.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Cinco vieron a un joven <strong><em>él</em></strong> adulto, con cabello un poco más largo, intensos ojos azules y mirada firme. Detrás de él, se encontraba Klaus, ese Klaus que había enterrado tiempo antes y al cual nunca le encontró el anillo que el joven Cuatro dijo que tenía en sus manos el Cinco adulto, pero ambos aparecían allí, con sus anillos y su lazo aun más fuerte.</p>
<p>—¿Qué....demonios? —Cinco estaba aturdido, sorprendido y con miedo, mientras lentamente el cuerpo de los hombres jóvenes se materializaba a tal punto que fueron palpables.</p>
<p><strong><em>"Cinco"</em></strong> susurró, Cinco reconoce su propia voz adulta, es un poco más grave pero no lo suficiente, Cuatro se encuentra a una distancia corta pero detrás de Cinco adulto, él es bastante más alto y parece un poco más grande a pesar de tener la misma edad <strong><em>"No lo soñaste, Cinco, haz empezado a manifestar tu verdadero poder...."</em></strong></p>
<p>—¿Qué, a qué te refieres?</p>
<p><strong><em>"Tu poder no es solo viajar en el tiempo, en el espacio o incluso parar el tiempo, tu poder es más grande de lo que puedes imaginar, lo sé porque te hemos visto, hemos aprendido de ti"</em> </strong>señaló Cinco y giró para ver a Klaus, el hombre asintió con la cabeza.</p>
<p>—¿Qué ocurrió?</p>
<p><strong><em>"Tú puedes trasportarte a diferentes dimensiones, Cinco, puedes viajar a través de ella. Mientras dormías, tu cuerpo iba volviéndose transparente. ¿Sabes por qué es eso?"</em></strong> preguntó, sabiendo que no obtendría respuestas del otro lado, el pequeño Cinco solo negó con la cabeza<strong> <em>"El amor es un lazo fuerte, Cinco, puede hacer que tu poder sea incluso más impresionante. Inhibirlo puede ayudarte a controlarlo, pero expresar tus emociones te hace más intenso, más fuerte y más vivo"</em></strong></p>
<p>—¿A qué te refieres con 'vivo'?</p>
<p><strong><em>"Cuando no sientes, mueres, mi pequeño Cinco"</em></strong> esta vez la voz de Cuatro se hizo eco y el pequeño Cinco giró para verlo.</p>
<p><strong><em>"Klaus y tú están unidos, aunque no lo sepan, lo están"</em></strong> Cinco cruzó los brazos en su pecho<em> <strong>"Él te está buscando y tú a él, eso hace que puedas contactarte con él, de esa forma podrás regresar, si ambos lo hacen al mismo tiempo"</strong></em></p>
<p>—¿En serio? —la voz de Cinco suena doble y el propio chico se sorprende por ello, Klaus lo reconoce.</p>
<p>—Es Jayden —miró por todos lados pero no encontró a Jayden entonces—. Está en ti....en tu mente.</p>
<p>—¿Jayden? ¿Pero qué? —Cinco se presiona la cabeza contra sus manos, intentando evitar el fuerte dolor.</p>
<p><strong><em>"Concéntrate Cinco, si puedes lograr contactarte con Klaus, con tú Klaus, podrás volver a tu mundo.....ya no hay esperanzas para nosotros, pero hay esperanza para ustedes, viviremos en ustedes"</em></strong> indicó Cinco antes de desaparecer.</p>
<p>—¡Espera!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Klaus no sabe que hacer en ese momento, Cinco está llorando, el pequeño Cinco está llorando. Ver a uno de sus hermanos llorar siempre era un motivo para repensar sobre sus acciones, pero en momentos así, donde la versión pequeña del hombre de su vida estaba frente a él desgarrado de dolor por algo que no podía solucionar, lo dejaba sin aliento. <br/>Acarició su espalda e intentó animarlo: ¿qué es lo que hace llorar a Cinco? ¿Qué es tan doloroso que necesita soltarlo con lágrimas tan puras como las que tiene? De alguna forma, Klaus siente que Cinco nunca ha llorado así en su vida, nunca se ha sentido tan vulnerable, nunca ha desgarrado su alma de esa forma y honestamente no sabe que hacer, no es bueno lideando con las emociones. Jayden casi nunca lloró frente suyo, salvo esa vez que tuvieron la discusión que lo hizo acabar aquí, pero una vez no lo hace sentirse un experto en eso.</p>
<p>—Cinco —susurró, el pequeño levantó la mirada para observar a su hermano—. ¿Por qué lloras?</p>
<p>Cinco no sabe cómo hablar nuevamente, ha estado llorando tanto tiempo que no se acuerda que lo hizo hacerlo. Se pone a pensar sobre sus sentimientos, sobre las cosas que han pasado y todo lo que se ha enterado estando aquí.</p>
<p>Llora porque ellos —Klaus y Cinco de este mundo— han muerto, pero su amor continua flotando en este universo para siempre; llora porque el otro Cinco, Jayden, está intentando hacer que su Klaus regrese con él, porque ellos se aman tan intensamente. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Cinco llora porque se da cuenta que ama a Klaus, a su Klaus, a su hermano quien cuando eran pequeños lo protegía de las tormentas no porque realmente quisiera, sino porque él tenía tanto miedo como Cinco, pero Klaus sabe lo que es tener miedo, vive con miedo y no quiere que Cinco también le pase. Llora porque su hermano, aquel que dejó, está llorando por él, está intentando traerlo de nuevo, aunque ha pasado días sin comer para ello, porque Cinco lo ve en su rostro demacrado y grisáceo, él está muriendo.</p>
<p>Llora porque en ese momento está completamente seguro que se puede morir de amor, morir por amor o morir de tanto amor, porque su corazón nunca ha sentido algo así, un sentimiento desbordante del cual es consciente ahora o tal vez siempre lo fue y se negó a sí mismo.</p>
<p>—K...Klaus —dijo hipando y señaló hacia la nada mismo—. Lo amo....</p>
<p>Klaus sonrió, ya sabiendo esa respuesta pero tan emocionado por escucharla. Se acercó al pequeño y lo envolvió en brazos.</p>
<p>—Po-por qué el...el a-amor du-duele —soltó respirando entrecortado, mientras temblaba.</p>
<p>—No tiene que doler, solo duele cuando están separados —murmuró muy cerca de su oído, pasando sus brazos por el cuerpo y descansando en su cabeza—. Eres tan fuerte Cinco, no te has dado cuenta, pero en este tiempo que tú no estás y él se encuentra allí, ambos han evolucionado con sus poderes.</p>
<p>—¿A-a....qu-qué....t-te re-refieres? —musitó y se intentó limpiar los ojos con las prendas sucias y deshilachadas.</p>
<p>—El que te hayas contactado con él es algo que incluso a mi me sorprende. Siempre intenté comunicarme con Cinco, pero a pesar que estábamos uno cerca del otro, nunca pudimos conectarnos completamente como tú lo hiciste con él, es como si ambos estuvieran haciendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo e hicieron la conexión. Como dijo el Cinco de aquí, esa es la respuesta.</p>
<p>—¿Él....él sigue aquí?</p>
<p>—¿Hablas de Cinco y Klaus? No, ellos se fueron.</p>
<p>—¿A dónde? —preguntó, Klaus alzó los hombros.</p>
<p>—No lo sé. No sé a dónde van ellos cuando no están, no se encuentran siempre aquí, solo a veces, sino me volvería loco.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><strong><em>"Klaus, Klaus"</em></strong> La suave voz entró en lo más profundo de sus sueños mientras abría los ojos. El espacio negro lo inunda, siente la sensación de vacío en su pecho y un fuerte frio en todo el cuerpo. <strong><em>"Klaus ¿me escuchas? ¿puedes escucharme?"</em></strong></p>
<p>Los ojos buscan, pero no encuentran, se siente cohibido y perdido, a pesar de no haberse movido en lo absoluto.</p>
<p><strong><em>"Necesito que hagas esto por mí Klaus"</em></strong> El joven detecta de donde proviene la voz y sus ojos van directo hacia la izquierda donde lentamente se solidifica una imagen. Tiene el uniforme de la academia, su cabello está amarrado y sus ojos verdes están más brillantes que nunca.</p>
<p><strong><em>"Cinco"</em></strong> musitó muy bajo, casi en un hilo de voz. No hacía falta que se muestre por completo, Klaus reconoció la voz inmediatamente, entre los hermanos nunca se llamaban por sus nombres, pero Cinco amaba decirle Klaus en la privacidad de cuatro paredes, por lo que escuchar nuevamente esa voz seca y baja de Cinco le había devuelto el calor en el cuerpo.</p>
<p><strong><em>"Soy yo Klaus, necesito que me escuches"</em></strong> murmuró dando unos pasos hacia adelante, Klaus tembló ligeramente, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía <strong><em>"¿Me escuchas?"</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Te escucho"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>"Necesito que hagamos conexión para abrir un portal y traerte nuevamente aquí"</em></strong> soltó, Klaus arqueó la ceja<strong><em> "El Cinco de ese lugar ha dicho que debemos hacer esto, conectarnos, como lo hicieron ese niño que tienes contigo y el otro.....ellos no pudieron terminar el trabajo, pero nosotros sí"</em></strong></p>
<p><strong><em>"¿Quieres que abramos el portal?"</em></strong> preguntó y la imagen del pequeño Número Cinco apareció en su cabeza <strong><em>"¿Y qué haré con él?"</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"¿Con el pequeño?"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>"No puedo dejarlo aquí....es muy peligroso"</em></strong> Cinco lo miró, suspiró y se tiró el cabello hacia atrás.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"No puedes traerlo aquí, Cuatro, hemos visto lo que es la psicosis paradojal en niños muy jóvenes, las mismas personas en una línea de tiempo, no pueden coexistir, incluso si no provienen del mismo tiempo"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>"Pero no puedo dejarlo aquí, es pequeño" </em></strong>señaló, Cinco sonrió.</p>
<p><strong><em>"Tienes un buen corazón, Klaus, probablemente papá no estaría tan orgulloso"</em></strong> indicó <strong><em>"Le daré las coordenadas a tu Cinco para que pueda hacer el portal, pero deberá comunicarse con su Klaus si quiere abrirlo"</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"¿Y cómo lo hacen?"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>"A diferencia de nosotros, ellos tienen otro tipo de conexión, no sé como lo harán" </em></strong>suspiró <strong><em>"Necesito que abras los ojos y hagas eso conmigo ¿lo harás?"</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Lo.....haré.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Cuando Klaus se levantó, Cinco ya estaba despierto, de alguna forma sus ojos se mantenían cerrados a pesar que sus puños estaban apretados y su cuerpo erguido. Klaus no dijo nada, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y esperó. Por algún motivo Cinco intentaba regresar a su tiempo a través de un portal, un portal que intentó abrir antes de encontrarse con Klaus pero que ahora sabía perfectamente cómo hacer.</p>
<p><strong><em>"Jayden seguro se lo dijo"</em></strong> pensó Klaus.</p>
<p>No quiso perturbarlo, él debía hacer lo mismo mientras el cachorro y el gatito observaban expectantes. Debían pensar en qué harían con ellos una vez que pudieran abrir el portal, si es que podían.</p>
<p>Pasó al menos medio día en la cual Cinco jamás dejó de intentar abrir el portal, pero había un simple problema, Klaus no estaba ayudando del otro lado.</p>
<p>—Tal vez está dormido —dijo Klaus.</p>
<p><strong>"O muerto"</strong> acotó un fantasma.</p>
<p>—Cállate —gruñó, Cinco no respondió, él estaba concentrado en volver, tenía que abrir el portal de alguna forma u otra—. Deberías comer.</p>
<p>—No puedo, tengo que abrirlo, ya habrá tiempo para comer luego —susurró y abrió los ojos, esta vez Klaus notó algo en ellos, eran más blancos, más transparentes.</p>
<p>—Oh, ¿puede ser? —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una grieta apareció en el espacio, una griega pequeña de color azul brillante—. ¡Lo estás consiguiendo!</p>
<p>—No hables, necesito concentrarme —gruñó, a lo que Klaus se cubrió la boca.</p>
<p>Pasaron algunos minutos donde la grieta continuó inmutable, no había forma de agrandarla, era un especie de corte disparejo en la realidad que comenzó a brillar lentamente. Cinco casi cae, se está agotando las fuerzas y piensa que todo el trabajo lo está haciendo él. Klaus sonrió, se sentó y quedó mirando a Cinco durante todo este tiempo, sus ojos brillaron incansablemente y su mirada mostraba nostalgia y orgullo. No sabe que pasó, tal vez era la fuerza de Cinco o tal vez otra cosa, pero comenzó a abrirse la griega muy lentamente. Primero unos centímetros y luego un poco más hasta que un agujero color lapislázuli  cortó la realidad. Klaus se levantó solo para ver como su otro yo estaba del otro lado, tenía el cabello largo y parecía incluso más escuálido de lo que había sido nunca, llevaba seguramente varios días sin comer o tal vez se drogó con mucha facilidad. Cinco levantó la mirada y lo puede ver, está haciendo la misma fuerza que él.</p>
<p>—¡SALTA! —gritó del otro lado Klaus, Cinco se levantó completamente y giró para ver al Klaus que había sido su compañero durante tantos meses.</p>
<p>—Yo.....no....</p>
<p>—Salta, es lo mejor.</p>
<p>—No quiero dejarte solo —musitó Cinco, angustiado en su voz.</p>
<p>—No estaré solo, Cinco me espera del otro lado, pero no podía irme y dejarte aquí —indicó con una sonrisa—. Toma —Klaus se acercó mientras se quitó el collar y lo entregó a Cinco—. Es un regalo de mi para ustedes.....manténganse juntos a partir de ahora ¿sí?</p>
<p>—Yo.....gracias —susurró antes de fundirse en un cálido abrazo con aquel Klaus que le había salvado la vida y también le había mostrado otro mundo, uno que nunca pensó que viviría.</p>
<p>—¡CINCO! ¡El portal.....se está cerrando! —Klaus señaló el agujero, Cinco miró por última vez a su compañero, recordando todo lo que aprendió a su lado y luego de ver como agitaba la mano saludándolo de forma afectuosa.</p>
<p>—¡Oh, el perro! —indicó el Klaus mayor, señalando al cachorro que iba directamente a Cinco, este lo tomó y observó a Klaus, tal vez preguntando si era bueno llevárselo—. ¡Salta! —sentenció.</p>
<p>Cinco saltó.</p>
<p>Para no volver.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>El silencio reino durante unos segundos antes que la grieta se cerrara. Klaus giró la cabeza y pudo ver un nuevo vórtice creándose. Tomando a su peludo amigo gatuno en brazos, Klaus se paró frente a la grieta y con su energía abrió el agujero, este era más grande que el creado por el pequeño Cinco, dado que ambos eran mucho más fuertes y peligrosos. El muchacho frente a él tenía el cabello largo, justo como cuando lo vio durante su sueño, la ropa seguía siendo la de la academia y Klaus juraba que tenía al menos unos dos centímetros más de altura, lo bastante bueno considerando que el crecimiento de Cinco era atrofiado gracias a sus viajes espacio-temporales.</p>
<p>Klaus miró una vez más el futuro apocalíptico antes de saltar a su mundo, donde sus hermanos y el chico que amaba estaban allí, para darle la bienvenida y nunca volver a ese mundo terrible.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Fin.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Bueno, no es el FIN, FIN. Hay otro capítulo más que es el epilogo, pero la historia de el pequeño Cinco y Klaus terminan aquí, ahora en el próximo capítulo son dos escenas donde cada uno habla con su respectivo hermano. En forma de cierre. Hay muchas cosas que no pude hacer dado que no quería alargar lo suficiente el fic. Pensé al principio hacer un romance entre ellos, pero me di cuenta que este Klaus herido y sin emociones estaba tan enamorado de Jayden (Cinco) que era imposible que viera a Cinco con otros ojos, porque siente que es pequeño y que debe disfrutar con su Klaus todo lo que le espera a partir de ahora. Debo admitir que el pequeño Cinco si estaba empezando a enamorarse de ese Klaus, pero cuando vio a su Klaus angustiado por su pérdida, supo donde estaba el verdadero amor.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Espero les guste el epílogo.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reencuentro con sus respectivos Cinco y Klaus. Dos escenas cortas. Y fin :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Presionar su cuerpo contra el vórtice no fue lo más sencillo de hacer, nunca creyó que sentiría tanto dolor en los huesos por atravesar el espacio temporal y mucho menos con un cachorro entre sus ropas. Cinco respiró profundamente y empujó una última vez antes de caer encima de su hermano haciendo que el cachorro saliese disparado arrastrándose en el piso.</p><p>Gracias a dios el perro no se hizo nada y él tampoco, aunque su hermano mayor estaba debajo suyo esas pesadas bolsas debajo de sus ojos pero con una enorme sonrisa. Estar de nuevo en su casa, con esa alfombra horrible y deshilachada, con los retratos colgados en las paredes y el olor a comida que seguramente venía de la cocina le hizo querer llorar. Cinco necesitó viajar a un futuro donde no existe nada ni nadie para darse cuenta de todo lo que tenía y de lo mucho que necesitaba estar en su casa con su familia. Los brazos de Klaus son cálidos y la barbilla de su hermano descansó en su coronilla mientras soltaba un suave bufido en el sollozo. El calor del hogar será una de las cosas que Cinco apreciará por siempre en estos momentos y fundiéndose en los brazos de Klaus estaba recuperando todo lo que había perdido alguna vez. Para Cinco fue solo unos meses, pero no está seguro cuando tiempo pasó para sus hermanos, para el resto de su familia.</p><p>—Te ves más delgado —soltó Klaus mientras intentaba incorporarse. Cinco usó la poca fuerza que le quedaba luego del viaje para levantarse con la ayuda de su hermano y observó con asombro la habitación, toda la casa parecía diferente, era tan vivo, los colores incluso opacos se veían tan fuertes.</p><p>—¿Siempre fue tan colorido todo?</p><p>—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó Klaus, Cinco por primera vez lo miró a los ojos.</p><p>—Un futuro donde no quieres estar —bajó la mirada y sintió que algo en su mano le molestaba, inmediatamente lo recordó, eran las placas de identificación de Cinco y Cuatro que le había entregado Klaus antes de parir. Inmediatamente lo levanta a la altura de los ojos de Klaus para que este pudiera verlo.</p><p>—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Klaus y señaló las chapas, Cinco sonrió y entregó las placas a su hermano.</p><p>—Son tuyas.</p><p>—¿Mías? —Klaus se queda mirándolas—. Te extrañe.</p><p>—Yo también. Y lamento todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, lamento mucho no haberme quedado para escuchar y lamento haber desaparecido.</p><p>—Lamentas muchas cosas —soltó una risa, Cinco también lo hizo—. Pero te perdono —miró a su hermano.</p><p>—¿Podemos retomar el momento que me dijiste que querías decirme algo importante? —preguntó con coraje, aunque estaba un poco temeroso.</p><p>—¿Qué? No recuerdo —Klaus se veía confundido y eso hizo pensar a Cinco que probablemente había pasado tanto tiempo que su hermano se había olvidado de ello.</p><p>—Oh.... —soltó bajando la cabeza.</p><p>—¡No es cierto! Jajaja —Cinco alzó la cara rojo—. Mira, estas tan rojo.</p><p>—¡Tonto! Ya vas a ver.....cuando.....bueno, luego que me digas lo que querías decirme te diré que haré contigo —tomó con sus puños la ropa de Klaus mientras este reía.</p><p>—Bueno, en realidad te iba a decir que me gustas y que me pareces muy lindo —Klaus sabía que Cinco no iba a golpearlo, lo conocía mejor que a sí mismo, por lo que cuando los puños se ablandaron, no fue una sorpresa.</p><p>Lo que si sorprendió a Klaus fue el hecho que Cinco lo estaba besando, sintiendo los suaves labios encima de su boca y la presión, suave, agradable y tierno. La sangre se le acumuló a Klaus en las mejillas y cuando Cinco lo soltó quedó aturdido.</p><p>—Seremos novios a partir de ahora y si me eres infiel te castraré ¿Oíste? —y dicho esto, probablemente por la propia vergüenza de haber sido él quien besara a su hermano, desapareció en un destello de luz, dejando a Klaus aturdido y más enamorado que antes.</p><p>—¡Guaf! —el cachorro se hizo notar y Klaus giró para verlo.</p><p>—¡Hey amigo! ¿Viniste con Cinco, verdad? —Klaus lo tomó en brazos, el pequeño cachorro al parecer no diferenció al Klaus que conocía con este y le festejó—. Vamos por algo de comer.</p><p> </p><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —Klaus cae encima de Cinco y el gato también, al igual que el perro, sale de entre las ropas de Klaus tan rápidamente que apenas se ve. Cinco queda entre el piso y Klaus, luego de ese golpe su espalda estaría adolorida.</p><p>—¡Klaus! Lo lograste —la voz de una chica hizo que Klaus levantara la cabeza y viera a sus hermanos allí—. Cinco dijo que te traería de nuevo pero no estábamos seguros.</p><p>—¡KLAAAAUS! —todos parecían bastante felices que Klaus estuviera realmente con ellos y se acercaron y abrazaron.</p><p>—Chicos, gracias....yo no sé que decir, gracias —saludó a uno por uno, pero siempre relajeando que Cinco estuviera bien, él se encontraba mirando el piso, tratando de contener un poco sus celos—. ¿Por qué no van a la cocina y preparamos unos hotcakes?, estoy hambriento.</p><p>—¡Si, lo haremos! Bienvenido Klaus —saludó Vanya antes de empujar a los demás hermanos que querían ver que ocurría con Klaus y Cinco.</p><p>—Me alegro que estés bien —soltó el más joven.</p><p>—Yo también me alegro de estar bien, de volver a casa, contigo.</p><p>—¿Cómo era él? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, Klaus estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre quién hablaba hasta que sus pensamientos conectaron.</p><p>—Como tú, pero más pequeño.</p><p>—Bien.... —murmuró cruzando los brazos—. ¿Dónde está mi identificación?</p><p>—¿Eh? ¿tú qué? —Klaus dio un paso hacia atrás cuando los ojos de Cinco miraron hacia él.</p><p>—Mi chapa, mi identificación.</p><p>—Ooooh, tu identi.....ficación sí....bueno verás, es muy graciosa la historia.</p><p>—Corre porque te mato —gruñó, aunque una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.</p><p>—¿Te he dicho que te amo? ¡TE AMO CINCO! —gritó antes de correr y ser perseguido por Cinco.</p><p> </p><p>Como en las viejas épocas, el juego terminó con ellos dos besándose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fin.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sé que es corto pero los epílogos deben serlo ¿o no?</p><p>Gracias.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>